You're More Than A Friend & Almost A Lover
by madaboutcarla
Summary: What if things had conspired differently..
1. Chapter 1

_Another new fic, I keep starting them and not finishing!_

_Anyway, this is set around September 201 - Just before in the real show, Carla and Peter got platonically involved with each other._

_She and Peter only know each other briefly, through Leanne at this point._

**Chapter 1: You capture the blemish in my tainted perfection**

Carla rang the buzzer, tapping her heel as she waited to Leanne to buzz her up.

'Hey Peter' Carla said, giving him a comfortable smile.

'Hey, Leanne's not back yet, did she invite you round?' Peter asked.

'Yeah, I can come back in a bit, trust her to be late' Carla said.

'No, no it's fine, come on up' Peter said as Carla smiled gratefully and walked in ahead of Peter.

Peter followed her up the stairs, as Carla took her scarf off and slung it over one of the chairs.

'Glass of wine?' Peter said.

'So you know where Leanne's secret stash is' Carla winked.

'Might have an idea' Peter chuckled, reaching for a glass and unscrewing on of the bottles Leanne kept in the cupboard.

'You don't mind.. do you' Carla said, feeling somewhat guilty, what with Peter being an alcoholic.

'Nah, it's fine, I'm used to it know, more of an OJ man myself' Peter laughed.

'Ah, you've been converted' Carla said, taking a seat on the couch.

'Reckon I have been, anyway, how is the factory going?' Peter asked her, handing her the glass of wine, taking a seat in the chair opposite.

'Oh, Underworld, it's just business as usual' Carla said, looking down slightly, a slight sigh escaping her.

'You sure, you don't look so happy' Peter said.

'Oh, I'm dandy me, if I fall I just get right back on my feet, you know' Carla said.

Peter smiled at her half heartedly 'Your allowed to struggle you know' he said.

'I know, but I don't do 'struggling', I don't do 'victim', I'm tough as old boots me' Carla said taking a sip of the wine.

'You've been through a lot, what with everything happening with T.. Tony' Peter said, referring back to the 'siege' that had happened a few months back.

Carla let out a disconcerting laugh 'Tony, yes, well, I'm putting that behind me. No point dwelling on what's happened' Carla said.

Peter couldn't help but feel she was brushing all her troubles, all her ordeals away, trying to step over them, without actually addressing them. He pondered for a moment before pressing further.

'Leanne tell's me you and Trevor split up' he said.

She looked up, meeting his eyes for a moment. Her gaze was fierce, yet he could see the pain, rooted deep.

'She doesn't keep much from you does she' Carla said.

Peter gave her a reassuring chuckle 'It goes no further, I promise. It's only because she cares' Peter said.

'…Yeah' Carla said sighing.

They both stayed silent for a moment.

'So did it just fizzle out.. or was there more to it?' Peter asked.

'You don't rest do you?' Carla said as Peter shrugged, but gave her a smile.

'He was a good guy, a great guy, I really liked him, but.. he just wasn't.. ' Carla said, unable to finish.

'Right for you?' Peter said.

'Something like that' Carla said, thinking fondly back to her lost love, Liam. Trevor had been too similar, yet not enough like Liam, it just wasn't to be.

'Plenty more fish in the sea, and hey, with bait like you, hardly going to be hard to catch a good'un' Peter winked.

'Yeah yeah, cheers for the flattery, but I'm hardly a catch am I' Carla said somewhat sadly, although she seemed to be laughing at herself.

'I have eyes you know, your beautiful' Peter said, suddenly looking down a little, slightly embarrassed by what he'd said.

Carla felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth, 'You aren't half a charmer, can see why Leanne likes you so much' Carla teased.

'Loves, I hope' Peter winked, still avoiding eye contact.

'She adored you, wish someone felt the same way about me' Carla said sighing once more.

Before Peter could respond, they heard the keys turn in the door.

'Hey love' Peter said looking over his shoulder, smiling at Leanne.

'Hey, oh, hiya Carla.. sorry I was late' Leanne said.

'It's fine, Peter invited me up' Carla said.

'I just offered her a glass of wine.. how was your day?' Peter asked kissing Leanne as she craned over to hug him.

'Fine, fine, bit busy, you know, sorting out wedding things, oh Carla, I've seen the most gorgeous dresses!' Leanne gushed.

Peter looked at Carla, raising his eyebrow slightly and making a face. Carla chuckled 'Well I'm sure Peter wouldn't mind clearing off for a while whilst you and I have a look' Carla said as Peter nodded.

'My cue to leave, I'll pick Si up on my way back' Peter said.

'Okay love, I'll put dinner on in a bit' Leanne said.

'Cheers, need me to get anything whilst I'm out?' Peter asked.

'No, we're fine.. actually get us some fresh milk, Si's been getting through it' Leanne said.

'Sure, I'll see you Carla' Peter said.

'See you' Carla said softly, waving her hand a little as Peter disappeared.

'So Miss, how are you?' Leanne said pouring herself a glass of wine, the gently chugging sound as the wine hit the glass sending a satisfying shiver down Carla's back.

'Yeah, not too bad, had a day from but what can be expected working with a load of animals' Carla said as Leanne nodded in agreement and curled up beside her on the sofa


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Burdens built until I snap**

'So what do you think?' Leanne asked, pointing to the dresses she'd highlighted from the catalogue'.

'They're okay, surely you could get something a bit more.. eye-catching' Carla said.

'Unlike you, I care more about marrying the man I love than being the centre of attention' Leanne grinned.

'Lea, it's your wedding day, go all out, buy a dress you'll love and just enjoy it' Carla said, though her voice didn't display the enthusiasm her words did.

Leanne looked over at her 'Car, chill, what's wrong?' Leanne asked.

'Nothing, I'm fine, sorry' Carla said, downing the remanding wine in her glass and reaching for the bottle to top up.

'Was it that bad?' Leanne asked.

'Just stressful, we're getting an order out, and it just feels my life revolves around this bleeding factory, I get home, and I'm knackered, and.. sorry' Carla said.

'Don't be' Leanne said patting her friends arm affectionately.

'I'm meant to be helping you plan your wedding, not moaning about my waste of a life' Carla said.

'Carla, don't say that, come on, help me choose a colour scheme' Leanne said.

Carla muttered something to herself but looked over. 'Go for ivory, but not that shade, that one' Carla said pointing to a dress.

'Why?' Leanne said.

'Well that one will make you look sick, that one's less harsh' Carla said.

'Cheers' Leanne laughed.

'You'd rather I lied?' Carla said, her tone grating on Leanne.

Leanne looked at Carla, frowning slightly.

'Carla, what ever's wrong, you know you can tell me' Leanne said.

'You know Leanne, I'm tired. I'm tired and in a fowl mood and all I want to do is drain the contense of that bottle and go to bed' Carla said getting up.

'Probably not the best idea, but okay' Leanne said, putting drown the bridal catalogue and standing up.

'I just need some air' Carla said, reaching for her scarf, and bag and heading for the door.

'I'll see you then' Leanne said.

'Yeah, see you' Carla said, shaking her head as she climbed down the stairs.

She was fed up. Fed up of the monotonous life she lead. The factory had taken over, it was partly her fault, with all that had gone on, with Tony and Trevor, and Nick she'd thrown herself into work, mainly to take her mind of it all, but it had resulted in her being tired and tetchy, severe mood swings and general lack of enthusiasm.

Leanne, her best friend, usually managed to cheer her up, but recently even she had become a bother. Why had she found it somewhat more comforting to open up to Peter. She hardly knew the bloke, and yet she'd found herself relaxing, and even feeling disappointed when Leanne had entered the room.

She shook her head and headed home to seeking comfort in the little friend that never let her down


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews :) Not entirely sure where this is going, but somewhere!_

_**Chapter 3: My soul crumbles, you catch the pieces in your waiting hands**_

As she pulled up in her car, and glanced over the flat above the bookies, she felt guilty. It wasn't Leanne's fault she was such a screw up. She sighed a little, she was twenty minutes early, she had time to go and apologise.

She got out of her car, putting the pile of folders resting on the passengers seat in her back, and headed towards the bookies.

As she had done yesterday, she pressed her scarlet finger nail onto the buzzer and waited to be buzzed up.

'5 minutes too late' Peter said, opening the door for her, leaning against the door frame.

'Shit' Carla said to herself.

'You could catch her up, she's only taken Si to school, then she's off into town' Peter said, looking across the road.

'No, no not a good idea' Carla said her words disappearing as she breathed out.

'She said you were a bit..' Peter said.

'A bit what? Rude?' Carla said bitterly.

'She said you were in a bad mood' Peter said.

'Yeah, I got a bit short with her. I didn't mean to. I came to apologise' Carla said.

Peter paused for a moment, before looking at her.

'Do you take milk?' he asked her.

'Pardon?' Carla frowned.

'In your coffee, do you take milk?' Peter repeated.

Carla smiled at him gratefully, 'No, no milk.. but you didn't ask about sugar' Carla said.

'I know you don't take sugar' Peter said.

'How?' Carla asked him, a little smile creeping over her face.

'Just because when you came over once, I made the coffees for you and Lea, and you have yours the same as I do.. expect I like to treat myself to a good old splash of milk now and again' Peter chuckled.

'Right then, you've got me looking forward to this coffee, so are you inviting me in or not?' Carla said, smiling at Peter.

He gestured for her to go upstairs, opening the door a little more, and she obliged, heading up the stairs, him shutting the door behind her.

'I'm probably keeping you from a lie in or something aren't I' Carla said as she sat down.

'Don't be silly, I don't do lie ins, and anyway I think it's the other way round, your the one with the factory to run' Peter said.

'You run a bookies!' Carla said.

'Ah, but I don't have people working for me, waiting on me' he winked.

'Hayley practically runs the place anyway' Carla said, looking down and picking at a hangnail.

'Full of memories for you, that place' Peter said.

'Tell me about it' Carla said.

'Your braver than me' Peter said shaking his head.

'How so?' Carla asked, kicking her heels off and pulling her legs beneath herself, so she was curled casually in one corner of the sofa, feeling totally comfortable.

'You know..' Peter said.

'What, with Tony and Liam?' Carla asked him.

'Well, yeah, I mean, that's a hell of a lot of.. stuff to go through, and you just carry on' Peter said.

'I told you Peter, that's just me isn't it' Carla said grinning.

Yet Peter had crossed an invisible line with her, he could see that grin was see through, it was beautifully unreal. Untangeable.

'But it's not, is it?' Peter said, putting his cup down, and leaning forward slightly, decreasing the gap between them.

Carla's smile fell, like a curtain being opened, allowing her blemished windows to become visible.

'I don't know' Carla whispered, her eyes looking up, meeting his, but her head still bowed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so firstly, I am aware there is a chapter of another fanfic on here that this chapter is going to be incredibly similar too, so in fact all credit goes to that user, as I feel it was their idea, but I just loved it so much I wanted to write my own version. It's starting to get a little hot here ;)_

_**Chapter 4: Brush Strokes**_

It was a couple of days later. Leanne and Carla had spoken and since made up. There hadn't really been a falling out in the first place, but Carla was adamant she had to apologise, and mentally made a note to try and not get so annoyed.

'Yes I promise you Si, we can make some in a bit' Peter said as he came through the door, Simon in front of him, chatting away to his Dad.

Carla smiled at Peter when he came in, and he nodded gently at her.

'Hark at you two, feet up, cup of tea, don't you live the high life' Peter teased.

'Carla's on her break and we I'm… socialising' Leanne said as Carla chuckled.

'Have a good day at school then Si?' Leanne asked as he put his bag down beside the couch and sat in the arm chair.

'It was okay. We're learning about the tudors' he said.

'Oh, I remember the, weren't they the ones who liked to murder each other and start wars' Carla said as Peter scoffed slightly.

'Looks like school was a long time ago for someone' he said winking at Simon.

'Cheeky' Carla said, raising an eyebrow, Peter grinning in the background.

'Dad says we can make a cupcakes' Simon said.

'Make us some wont you' Leanne said nudging Carla.

''Maybe' Simon said cheekily.

'Don't want to help us do you Carla?' Peter said, leaning against the counter and looking through one of the frescos bags.

'You shouldn't have asked me, any excuse to make my break that little bit longer' Carla said.

'Well you lot can do the work, I'm putting my feet up' Leanne said.

'Lazy mare' Carla said as Peter and Simon got the ingredients out.

'So is this a special occasion or are you just making a cake?' Carla asked.

'I'm just hungry' Simon said.

'Oh' Carla said shrugging.

'Have you made a cake before?' he asked Carla.

'Can't say I have' Carla said.

Simon's face fell in a childlike manner 'Never!' he said.

'You going to teach me then?' Carla said.

Simon nodded passing her the packet of flour.

'And what am I meant to do with this?' Carla asked.

'You really have no clue do you' Peter said taking the packet from her.

'Not really' Carla laughed. She glanced over at Leanne who had her head stuck in a bridal magazine.

'Just watch what I do' Simon said as Peter pointed to the recipe.

Carla smiled a little to herself as she thought of the childhood she's missed out on. She was hardly maternal, but there was something enjoyable about doing something so light hearted with Simon and Peter.

'Do you want to mix it?' Simon said.

'No, you can do it, I'll probably mess it up' Carla said as Peter looked a her, sad she seemed so down on herself.

'Think it needs a man's strength' Peter said taking the bowl.

'Do you have icing sugar?' Simon asked.

'Yeah I think so' Peter said going to reach up and look in the cupboard.

'Or not' Peter said frowning as he looked on the top shelf.

'What do you need' Leanne sighed.

'Icing sugar' Simon shouted, excitement in his voice.

'Well I need to ask Sunita about something, so I'll pop out and get some' Leanne said.

Carla suddenly felt slightly out of place.

'I should probably make a move too' Carla said.

'You haven't had a cake yet!' Simon said as Peter grinned a nodded.

'Think your stuck with us' Peter said as Simon sat swinging on his chair.

'Right, I'll be back in 10' Leanne said reaching for her bag.

'Right so Si, do you want to put the oven on' Peter said.

'Yes' Simon said defiantly.

Carla smiled at him. 'Little charmer isn't he' she said as Peter nodded.

'But not when he does that!' Peter said tutting as Simon dug his finger into the cake mix.

'Any good?' Carla asked him.

'Really good' Simon said, as Carla did the same, tasting the mixture, her finger lingering on her lips.

'Not bad' Carla said.

'The pair of you!' Peter said smiling but shaking his head.

'Shush you' Carla said, dipping her finger in once more and pressing it to Peter's lips, which instinctively parted, savouring the taste of the mixture, and the precedes of her finger against his lips.

She felt his tongue running over the length of her finger, pausing at her finger tip, frozen in time, a little kiss that went unnoticed only by Simon.

As Carla's finger moved away from his mouth, she looked down, a mixture of embarrassment and guilt. He chuckled, nervously laughing it off.

'Can we put them into their cases now?' Simon asked.

'.. Yeah, sure mate' Peter said, turning his body away from Carla's.

'So I think I might be able to manage this bit' Carla said reaching for the spoon, as Simon passed her a cupcake case.

'This right Si?' Carla asked.

'Perfect' Simon grinned.

She felt Peter's eyes boring into her. She flickered her gaze, meeting his for a brief moment.

'Dad can you help me put these in the oven' Simon said.

'Yeah, careful, it's hot' Peter said helping Simon as Carla watched.

'How long do we have to wait?' Simon said.

'25 minutes' Peter said.

'You know, I really should get going, I've been too long' Carla said.

'You can't go!' Simon said.

'Si, tell you what, you can bring me one of your cakes tomorrow?' Carla said as Simon pouted.

'I want you to have one now!' Simon said as Leanne's keys were heard in the door again.

'One packet of icing sugar!' Leanne said passing it to Simon who took it eagerly.

'You have to make the icing with me, you can choose the colour' Simon said.

Carla looked at Peter, searching for his permission, their 'moment' minutes ago had left her feeling like she didn't belong here.

Peter looked down, but gave her a smile, enough to say it was okay.

''Well, I'll stay for a bit longer then, fine' Carla said as she followed Simon who passed her the bowl for icing.

'Blue or red?' Simon asked holding up the food colouring.

'How about we mix them, then we get purple, which is more my colour' Carla said.

'Cool!' Simon said.

Peter had gone to sit with Leanne for a moment, so Carla stood alone, Simon in front of her making icing, and Peter and Leanne on the couch. She felt so out of place in their little flat. She readily found herself getting annoyed again, it's ghastly colour scheme, it's happy, sickly atmosphere.

Carla heard her phone beep. She snapped out of her mood and reached into the pocket of her cashmere cardigan, seeing a message from a supplier.

'Ah, sorry Simon, I'm needed at my work, you bring me a cupcake tomorrow wont you' Carla said.

'Okay, I will' Simon asked.

'Say thanks to Carla for helping Simon' Peter said.

'Thank you' Simon said politely.

'Carla, I'll come and see you tomorrow' Leanne said.

'Yeah, course, I'll see you' Carla said leaning over to kiss Leanne's cheek.

'I'll see you out' Peter said, as Carla looked over her shoulder at him.

He followed her down the stairs.

'Thanks for the coffee' Carla said.

'Don't worry about it. Your.. just.. be okay' Peter said, putting his hand on her shoulder, patting it gently, before it slipped down her arm, his touch fizzling away like a brush stroke loosing ink.

'Bye Peter' Carla said.

'Bye Carla


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so glad your all enjoying this, thank you for the reviews!_

**Chapter 5: Your skins against mine, breaking laws we should have obeyed**

Carla was sat at her test, tapping at the keys of her computer, the contense of her coffee cup dangerously low.

There was a light tap at the door.

'Come in' Carla said not looking away from her computer.

She swivelled her chair towards the door, her body moving before her head.

'Peter, hi' Carla said seeing him standing their, a plastic container in his hands.

'I've been ordered to deliver these to you' he said, a lopsided grin on his face.

'They are cupcakes' he chuckled at her blank expression.

'Oh, cupcakes, course, bless him' Carla said thinking of Simon.

Hayley poked her head around the door.

'Do you want a coffee Miss Connor? Peter?' Hayley said looking up at him.

'Please Hayley' Carla said as Peter shrugged and nodded.

'Why not eh' he said reaching to pull the other chair in the corner of the room towards the other side of Carla's desk.

'And how are you today Miss Connor?' Peter said, slightly mocking Hayley's reference to her.

'Carla chuckled. Not too bad. Better for seeing.. those' she said pointing to the box of cupcakes.

Peter looked down. 'Ah, yes' he said, coughing slightly and putting the box of the desk.

Carla moved some of the paperwork she'd been working on to the side, reaching for the box.

'See he took my advice' Carla said, running her finger in a figure of 8 pattern, selecting a cupcake.

'What advice?' Peter said, sitting back in his chair a little.

'Purple icing' Carla said in a knowing tone.

'Oh, yes, thanks for helping him yesterday' Peter said.

'Just an opportunity to extend my break' Carla said, picking up a cupcake and putting it beside her keyboard.

Peter nodded, as Carla picked another cupcake and passed it to him.

'I shouldn't' Peter said.

'Neither should I, but I like to to treat myself to a good old cupcake now and again' Carla said smirking, mirroring Peter's words from the other day.

'I suppose it wont hurt' he chuckled as Hayley brought them both their coffees.

'Thanks Hayley' Carla said casually, nudging the box towards her.

'Oh, thank you' Hayley said, smiling gratefully.

'Simon's very own handiwork' Peter said nodding.

'Say thank you to him from me!' Hayley said as Peter laughed.

'Ahem' Carla said making Peter look up.

'I think I should have got some credit' she said, faux annoyance lining her voice.

'I didn't mean to offend' Peter said taking a bit of his cupcake.

Carla let out a stuffed laugh, and dug her fingernail into the thick icing, running it over her tongue, smiling at the concentrated sugary taste.

'Not half bad' she said, taking a bite making Peter smile.

'Your a hard one to please' Peter said.

'Not really' Carla said, catching his eyes.

He shuffled in his seat a little. 'Be warned, Leanne is obsessed with this wedding, she's got a whole day of dress shopping planned for you'.

Carla rolled her eyes and sighed. 'To tell you the truth, I'm not a big fan of weddings' she said.

'You've had three!' he said.

She looked annoyed and frowned at him 'Two' she corrected.

'Sorry' he said.

'They just, well, they bore me to be honest' Carla said, Peter picking up on the regret in her voice.

'I can tell her to go easy on you if you want' he said.

'Tell her to shut up about it all would you' Carla said.

Peter looked a little dumbfounded, and she relaxed her frown, smiling gently.

'I'm kidding, it's fine. She's just excited and I'm just a grumpy old cow' Carla said.

'Your not' Peter said.

'I am, honestly, don't know why she puts up with me' Carla said.

'I might have some idea' Peter said.

Carla looked up, as Peter looked at her, his eyes soft and caring.

There was a moment, that felt more like minutes, where their gaze didn't falter, their breathes in unison, their thoughts curious.

'Your going to make a good husband' Carla said, putting down her half eaten cake.

'I'd like to think so' Peter said.

'Leanne is lucky' Carla said.

Peter knew she was thinking of herself at that moment, wanting what Leanne had; love.

'Your going to make someone the luckiest man alive' Peter said.

'And when will that be? Because you know what, I'm tired of being let down, I'm tired of.. of being alone' Carla said.

Peter cocked his head to the side.

'Sooner than you probably think' he said, as he brushed the crumbs of his coat, put his mug down on her desk and stood up.

'I promise' he said, looking into her eyes, his fingers brushing over the silky skin of her forearm, lingering for just a moment longer than they should have.

'I hope your right Peter, I really do' Carla said, breaking the eye contact, and turning her head away slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Drowned in ivory silk, chocking on intricate lace**

'I'll get the drinks in, go and ask Carla what she wants?' Peter said as he and Leanne entered the pub, sighting Carla sat in a corner, looking out of the window, a pile of untouched paper work beside her.

'Car, hey, Peter's getting a round in, what do you want?' Leanne asked.

'Ta, glass of red' Carla said as Leanne turned to tell Peter before sitting next to Carla.

'Put your paperwork away woman' Leanne said.

'You don't run a business Leanne, full time job you know' Carla said but she did as Leanne said and pushed the papers to one side.

'Carla, I have to show you this!' Leanne said pulling out a brochure of her bag.

'Kill me now' Carla said as she sighted the 'Cakes for Wonderful Weddnings' magazine.

'Oh don't be like that, Peter's bad enough, says he couldn't care less what cake we have, need some enthusiasm from someone' Leanne said as Peter sat down, bringing the drinks over.

'Well you wont find enthusiasm from me, just choose a cake and be done with it, cheers Peter' Carla said.

'Well thanks a bunch you two, neither of you are a help!' Leanne said visibly annoyed.

'Oh give it here then' Carla said snatching the magazine from Leanne and flicking through it.

'Give her a rest Lea, she doesn't want to be going through all this wedding stuff all the time' Peter said, defending Carla.

Leanne sighed, 'Fine, I'll see if Deirdre is free this after noon'.

'Now there's a good idea, she'll organise the whole thing for you' Carla said running her hand through her hair, feeling slightly guilty, but she couldn't pretend she cared.

'In fact, I'll give her a ring now' Leanne said taking a large sip of her wine.

She got up and went to stand outside, to make the call.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to be sharp with her' Carla said sitting back.

Peter looked serious. 'It's fine.. to be honest, it grates on me too.. but Carla, I'm worried about you' Peter said.

'Why?' Carla asked.

'I don't know, you just don't seem happy' Peter said.

'I'm officially touched' Carla said.

'Carla.. do you want to talk about it all?' Peter asked her.

'What now? Not really, anyway, I've said it all.. I'm just having a mid life crisis or what not' Carla said.

'Tell you what, if Leanne is seeing Deirdre tonight, and Si is having a sleepover, I can come over, just talk.. it seemed to help the other day' Peter said.

'Peter, honestly, I'm grateful, but talking is just.. talking' Carla said.

'Are you saying you don't like my company?' Peter said winking, lightening the tone.

Carla responded with a smile 'No Peter, I'm not'

'So then I'll come round, about sixish?' Peter asked.

'Fine, don't expect me to pour my heart out though' Carla said.

'No, we'll just have a sit down and chat, you know, I'm here for you' Peter said.

Carla sighed. 'Thank you Peter' she said catching his honest smile, reciprocating it with hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kiss me like you want to be loved**

She was wearing a pair of navy blue joggers, a pale grey slouchy shirt that hung of one shoulder, and large hoop earrings, her hair freshly washes and tousled down her back. Peter smiled as she opened the door after buzzing him up. Carla Connor was known for her impeccable glamour, not relaxed beauty. He felt rather lucky to be privy to seeing her in this state.

'Come in' she said, leaning on the side of the door, slightly awkwardly.

He stepped into her flat, he'd been there once before when collecting a very drunken Leanne a few months ago. There was something dark and exotic about it, a stark contrast to her bright, jolly flat.

'Here' she said passing him a glass of OJ.

'Thanks' he said taking his coat off and taking the glass from her.

'Bought it especially, you should count yourself lucky' Carla said.

'You shouldn't have' Peter said.

'Oh come of it Peter, £1.45 is hardly going to break the bank' Carla chuckled, walking over to her couch, a bowl of nuts in one hand, and large glass of wine in the other.

'So, you want me to talk' Carla said, assuming Peter would sit in the seat opposite her.

'No, Carla, this isn't a concealing session' Peter said sitting beside her on the couch, turning his body to face hers.

'I bloody hope not' she said, stern for a moment before relaxing and laughing.

'So, are you as excited about this wedding as Leanne is?' Carla asked Peter.

'Maybe not quite as much, she think's its going to be the wedding of the year' Peter laughed.

'Shouldn't it be, for you' Carla pondered.

'I suppose, I'm just looking forward to making her my wife' Peter said.

'Oh bless' Carla said in a sarky manner.

'Could be you one day' Peter said.

'Think I've had enough weddings thank you, I'll stick to being single, can't be hurt that way' Carla said.

'We're not all bad cops you know' Peter said leaning forward.

'You, maybe not, but I don't know.. men.. too complicated for my liking' Carla said.

'Go Lesbian' Peter teased.

Carla scoffed 'Women are even worse' she said.

Peter laughed with her. 'You'll find someone, someone who will change your mind' Peter said.

Carla sighed, her arm casually resting on the back of her sofa, she let her head fall to lie on her arm, not taking her eyes of Peter.

'You seem so sure of that' Carla said.

'It can't be hard Carla, your beautiful, funny, kind.. I could go on' Peter said.

The next few moments went by in slow motion, like a stereotypical teenage movie, their faces inches apart, they both paused. Their eyes flickered from each others, to their lips. Peter could feel her warm breathe, beating softly against his lips. Before they knew it, their lips met, hovering over each others, eyes closed, savouring each other. Their tongues slipped into each others mouths, and for a moment neither of them thought of anything else. It was a mutual decision to break the kiss.

'I'm sorry' Carla said. Their faces were still close, their lips perilously near.

'No… I.. I don't want to hurt you' Peter said, realising the effects of their kiss.

'No.. you wouldn't want that would you' Carla whispered, her eyes meeting Peter's.

She couldn't resist the urge to press her lips once more to his, the void between them disappearing. To her surprise, and Peter's own, he didn't push her away. He let his tongue dance with hers, he let his hands clasp her arms, and pull her so she was pressed to him, let his hands run through her hair.

He could feel her eyelashes, flickering against the skin of his cheek, delicate and gentle.

Her hands crept up his chest, wrapping around his neck, not wanting to let him go.

'I don't think we should be doing this' he mumbled through their kiss. Carla's eyes pleaded with him not to end their embrace.

'Please, don't go Peter' Carla said, vulnerability lining her voice


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I knew it was going to happen, I lost my motivation. So sorry if this chapter is kind of.. bad._

**Chapter 8: Lost in limbo**

What felt like hours, must have been minutes. Carla was lost in their kiss, something about Peter felt so safe. He'd offered her time, understanding and ears that seemed to welcome her worries, rather than blow them away.

Peter sighed. 'We shouldn't have done that' he said, Carla's head resting on his shoulder, his hand stroking her hair gently.

'They always say that' Carla said, her eyes closed, feet curled beneath her, her body soaking in the warmth that radiated from Peter's side.

Peter didn't respond. He didn't know how to. His hand gently ran down Carla's tresses, down her arm till his finger tips were gently tapping the palm of her hand in an absent minded manner. He did this for a while, before she grew tired of the repetitive movements and shifted her hand so their's fingers were laced tightly together.

'What are we doing?' Carla asked, pulling her head up, and looking directly into Peter's eyes. He could smell her expensive, soft scene, wafting naively in the air that encased them.

'Honestly?' Peter said pausing for a moment, and letting his gaze move across the room.

Carla nodded a little, their hands still intertwined, the pair of them tightening their grip slightly. 'I don't know' Peter said, his eyes moving down from hers, along the bridge of her nose to her lips. She smiled a little as his eyes took in her mouth, shutting her her own eyes and pushing her head forward a little, eagerly awaiting the contact of his kiss.

For a moment, Peter wasn't sure whether to respond. He knew what he was going was wrong on so many levels, but Carla seemed to need him in a way he couldn't ignore. He leaned forward and reciprocated her actions, his tongue dancing with hers, his eyes closing and allowing himself to get lost in the moment.

Peter gently pushed Carla until she was lying back on the sofa, her hands half curled in fists, lightly pushing against the material of his t-shirt. He moved himself so he was lying along side her, his arm wrapped around her waist, stroking her stomach gently as they lay in the moody lighting of her flat. He raised his hand, his finger brushing the plush expanse of her bottom lip, tracing an uncoordinated line over her nose until he was cupping her cheek, pulling her to look at him.

'I can't stay you know' he said gently.

'You've got to get home, to Leanne' Carla said as Peter nodded.

Peter pulled himself away from her, prising their bodies apart. Peter's body now absent, Carla reached for one of the cushions beside her, bringing it close to her chest, pressing her weight against it as she watched Peter stand up, scratch his head and purse his lips.

She noticed him glance towards her balcony. 'You can smoke in 'er if you want you know'. He shrugged his shoulders in a lost manner, looked at her and gave her one of his smiles, where his dark eyes squinted slightly and made her stomach jump.

She flexed her hands and sat up, looking around herself as though she didn't know where she was before getting up and reaching for Peter's jacket as thought she had done many times before. The rough, aged leather of his jacket felt smooth and inexplicably familiar against the tips of her fingers, as Peter did. Known him five minutes, yet felt understood more than she had done in years.

'Here' she said passing him of his cigarettes. 'Encouraging me to smoke eh, what would they say' Peter remarked, but gratefully took the cigarette from her outstretched fingers.

'Cheers'. He allowed himself to savour her touch, for just that moment too long.

The streets were dark below them. The night sky sinking lower, casting lazy shadows here and there.

The cold iron bar's of her balcony were digging into his skin, but his body didn't want to move, so put up with the icy ache. Her needy embrace enveloped him from behind, the dull press of her head against his back providing some distraction from the pain in his arms. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest against him, her breasts resting against his spine. She toyed with the flimsy material of his t-shirt, rubbing the material between her fingertips. Her movements ceased as he flicked his cigarette butt away, watching it fall chaotically to the ground below, laying his hands over hers


	9. Chapter 9

_Again, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, I got a bit stuck! Thank you so much for reviews! If anyone has any requests for where they want this to go review/ message me!_

**Chapter 9: Love lost**

She must have stayed there, leaning against him for about half an hour, because she soon found herself shivering, the cold air around them pinching her arms.

He could sense she was cold, and to be honest so was he, but he hadn't dared move, she felt so comfortable against him.

'Shall we go inside' he said, prising himself away from the bars of her balcony and standing up straight. 'Depends, are you going to make it worth my while?' she teased.

'Carla' he said, his voice guarded. She stepped back from the balcony, allowing him to turn around. His placed both his hands on her shoulders, holding her in front of him for a moment, looking at her with gentle eyes. She sighed, and he loosed his hold, allowing his hands to slip down her arms and pull her against his chest.

'It really is kinda cold out here' Carla said, looking up him. He chuckled and nodded. 'Well, were probably better off inside then' he said as she turned to go inside. He closed the balcony doors behind him, standing in her flat, unsure of what to do.

Carla crossed her arms. 'So..' she said, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

'I don't know Carla, I don't know what to say' Peter said shaking his head a little.

Carla frowned in a concerned manner, before walking back over to him and putting her arms around his neck.

He didn't push her away, but he didn't respond either.

'This could get messy' Peter said. 'I don't care' Carla said in her typical dismissive manner. 'But I care, I care a lot. No, this isn't right' Peter said.

'Then why did you kiss me?' Carla said, searching for an answer.

'Because, I don't know.. I don't know okay..' Peter said, scratching his head.

'That's not an answer, Peter, I haven't felt this way about anyone.. in ages' Carla said.

'I'm getting married in a month' Peter said, thinking of Leanne at home, oblivious.

'I know.. I know.. I'm sorry.. but you must feel it' Carla said.

'I do' Peter said simply. 'But I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt Leanne' Peter said.

Carla craved his kiss once again, pushing her lips against his, moving her body as close as she could to his.

His stance was stiff and guarded, but he couldn't resist her hungry kisses and soon was drawn in.

'Come to bed with me' Carla said her nose rubbing gently against his.

Peter answered with a feather light kiss on her lips, looking straight into her eyes.

'Not yet' he said, her eyes flickering, unsure.

'I don't want to be alone any longer' Carla said, her heart aching for the love she had lost.

'Your not alone Carla, god, you don't know wrong you are' Peter said.

'Then why do I feel it?' Carla said.

Peter sighed. If only he could love her the way she wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

_Just a short one ;)_

**Chapter 10: Can't take my mind off you**

'Not usually you who gets the cakes in' Anne smiled as Carla handed her change over.

'I needed some fresh air, can get a bit too much in there sometimes' Carla said, taking the cakes from the counter.

'I can imagine, anyway have a nice day love' Anna said, giving Carla a smile before turning to serve another customer.

As Carla walked out of the cafe, she bumped straight into Peter and Leanne.

'Hey, Carla!' Leanne said smiling.

'Hi, listen I can't stop..' Carla said, briefly meeting Peter's gaze and then looking away.

'Oh, okay, sure we can't tempt you for a coffee?' Leanne asked.

'No, really, I'm snowed under today' Carla said.

'Okay, well how about you come over for a glass of wine tonight?' Leanne pushed.

'Maybe, listen, I really must dash, can't keep that lot waiting you know!' Carla said turning to leave.

As Leanne entered the cafe, Peter hung back just for a second, gently pulling on the sleeve of Carla's coat, forcing her to stop and turn back around.

'What?' she asked him, hissing slightly.

'Are you okay?' Peter asked her.

'No, I've got a million and one things to do, my heads all over the place' Carla said.

'Okay, okay' Peter said, putting his hands up defensively, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around her.

'Can I come over, to the factory a bit later?' Peter asked her.

'Oh, living dangerously I see' Carla said.

'Come on, don't be like that' Peter said.

'Like what, I need to go' Carla said.

'I'm going to come over, around 4ish, Leanne's going shopping and Thursday is always a quiet day in the bookies' Peter said.

'Fine' Carla said.

For a moment Peter didn't care who saw, he reached out, taking her hand for just a moment, and gently stroked at her soft skin.

'I'll see you then' he smiled, and she could almost feeling him kissing her goodbye


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Kiss me hard before you go**

'Here you go' Haley smiled at Carla, passing her a mug of coffee.

'Ta Hayley' Carla said taking the mug and closing her hands around it appreciatively.

'You've been awfully quiet today, is everything alright?' Hayley asked, hovering at the door.

Carla sighed. 'Tickedy boo Halye, everything's ticked boo' she said brushing off Hayley's question.

Hayley pursed her lips and nodded, giving Carla a brief smile before going back to her desk.

She heard a tap on the door and looked up.

'4.0 o'clock on the dot. I am impressed' Carla said signalling for Peter to come in.

'Yeah well, I don't like to keep my girl waiting' Peter said.

Carla looked up when he said those words.

'I'm not your Peter, Leanne is' Carla said going cold.

Peter shrugged and took a seat. 'You can't get of rid them can you?' he asked her.

She frowned 'Why, got something planned av' ya?' She teased, biting the end of her tongue playfully.

'Just, we need to talk.. alone' Peter said, as Carla backed down a little and stood up.

'They have eyes like hawks you know' she said.

'All the more reason they should go' Peter said.

'Fine' Carla said walking to the door.

'You lot, I'm feeling in a particularly generous mood today, so go on, clear off and be here 9am sharpish' she smiled.

'Since when did you let us get off an hour early?' Sean said, moving his head to peer at Peter in the office.

'Since now, now bog off!' she said as they jumped out of the seats and rushed to leave.

'So, they've gone' Carla said returning to the office.

''Yeah, hope I haven't caused you too much bother' Peter said.

'It's fine.. least I can get off early' Carla said.

'Put your feet up, relax..' Peter suggested.

'What did you come here for Peter?' Carla said, asking him straight.

'You' he responded almost immediately.

She raised an eyebrow. 'You weren't saying that last night'.

'I was confused. Ergh, I still am' Peter said.

'But…?' Carla pressed.

'But your right there, right in my head, and I can't stop thinking about you' Peter said.

'I have a tendency to do that.. get right up there' Carla said patting her head in a humorous style.

'Its not funny' Peter said.

'Well, go then, what can I say?' Carla said.

'Carla, I'm due to be getting married' Peter said.

'And don't I know it!' Carla laughed, but he could see the annoyance in her face.

'God, what am I like..' Peter said.

Carla looked up, realising he was stressed. 'Your a good man Peter, and really good man, don't let me ruin your life' Carla said.

'Hey, this is not your fault' Peter said, putting his hand out and resting it on her shoulder.

'Yeah it is, I threw myself on you, without a thought for Leanne, I'm a selfish bitch, they all think it' Carla said.

'I don't, I really don't' Peter said, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was slow, and unsure but it lasted for an eternity.

'Do you regret that?' Peter asked her, drawing a breathe.

'No' Carla said leaning in once more


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Again feel free to leave suggestions as I'm at the point where I'm not sure where to take this._

**Chapter 12: Crash Into Me**

Carla's arms were draped around Peter's neck and shoulders, her legs bent over his as she sat on his lap, his arms around her waist, leaning against him.

'I don't want to leave' Peter chuckled, kissing her softly.

'Don't then, come back to mine' Carla said, fluttering her eyelashes and smirking.

'I could.. for a bit' Peter said, although he knew he really should get back to the bookies.

'Tell Leanne you had a headache, shut up shop and went for a walk' Carla said.

'Lie' Peter said in a disheartening tone.

'No, well yes, I don't know Peter' Carla said pouting a little.

'He sighed, looked up at her, and let his eyes fall to her lips, forcing her to smile and lean forward so he could kiss her once more.

'Is that a yes then?' Carla asked.

'Suppose' Peter said, his hand stroking her thigh.

Carla smiled, she felt guilty, guilty because she was deceiving and betraying her best friend, but her feelings for Peter had risen and there was nothing she could do about it.

She slid of his lap, and reached over to turn her computer off, grab her coat and her bag. 'What if someone sees us' Peter said.

'They won't… just get in my car' Carla said as Peter nodded.

_At her flat._

'Here you go' Carla said passing Peter a hot cup of tea.

'Thanks' he said, patting the space beside him for her to join him.

'You didn't think I was going to sit over there did you' Carla laughed pointing to the chair opposite.

'No, I suppose not' Peter said putting his cup down on the table, and pulling Carla up so she was sat close beside him.

'What are you doing next Sunday?' Peter asked.

'Next Sunday? I don't know, why?' Carla asked.

'Leanne is visiting Janice in London, I thought maybe.. we could go out to dinner' Peter said.

Carla smiled to herself. 'I'd like that, where do you have in mind?' she asked.

'We can go into town and look, there is a lovely Indian and Italian' Peter said.

'Both sound lovely.. but Peter.. you want this right?' Carla said.

Peter felt a knot in his stomach. He couldn't lie, he cared deeply about Leanne, loved her, was engaged with her, but he couldn't ignore the sizzling chemistry he had with Carla, it was different to just a crush, he could feel it inside him, and he felt happy having her in his arms.

'I'm confused, honestly.. but I do know.. I want you' Peter said looking down, looking into her eyes to tell he was telling the truth.

Carla smiled and stood up, reaching for his hand. He noticed her eyes flicker towards the bedroom. He wasn't sure if they should.. yet, he felt like she deserved time. He didn't want to regret it, or for his mind to change after, she was already hurt enough by men as it is.

He stood up, and pulled her towards him. 'Lets wait Car' he said gently.

'You said that yesterday' Carla said.

'Yeah, and it's because I care about you, not because I don't want you' he said as she looked away.

'Peter I want this..' Carla was cut short by Peter's kiss. She felt herself melt into him.

'And so do I, but I don't want to hurt you Carla, and I want you trust me when I say that' Peter said as Carla nodded.

She didn't want to push him, it was already messy and she didn't want to make it worse.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for the reviews and those who told me about uploading the wrong chapter!_

**Chapter 13: Under the Candlelight**

'Wow..' Peter said as he came to pick Carla up at her flat.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a very pretty black dress, sigh at the top and looser at the bottom. Her legs were bare and she was wearing, of course, five inch heels. Her hair was loosely curled and pinned to the side slightly, and she was wearing a silver and diamond pendant with matching earrings and bracelet.

'You look beautiful' he said, stepping forward to put his arm around her waist and kiss her cheek.

'Don't look so bad your self' she said breathing in his musky scent.

For a moment it felt so perfect, she felt like she belonged to him and he belonged to her.

'This isn't all formal you know' she laughed and parted her lips ready to kiss him properly. He looked at her for a moment before responding with a full passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing lightly with the hair on the nape of his neck.

'Come on, we probably shouldn't be kissing like this in public he said drawing breath. She pulled away and nodded as he opened the door of his car for her and she got in.

'You look to stunning to be seen with me' he said as they drove towards the restaurant.

'Oooh well your just fine for me' Carla said smiling. She was desperate to hold his hand, feel his arms around her, so sat, her body turned slightly towards him.

He noticed this, and took his hand off the steering wheel at a red light, gently reaching for hers and intertwining their fingers.

'Are you staying at mine tonight?' Carla asked hopefully.

Peter grinned. 'Dad's having Simon for the evening, and Leanne's in London… ' Peter said.

'So your a free man' Carla replied.

'No, I've got plans' Peter winked as Carla hit him playfully.

At the restaurant.

'Hi, I've a table booked under the name of Barlow' Peter said to a waiter.

'This way Sir, can we take your coat Madam?' the waiter asked Carla who nodded shrugging it off her shoulders, but keeping hold of her pashmina.

'Thank you' she said as they took her coat.

Peter put his hand protectively on the small of her back as they made their way to their table, which was at the back, shielded from prying eyes.

Peter pulled up Carla's seat for her.

'Such a gentleman' she chuckled, sitting down, putting her pashmina on her lap.

'Well, I like to treat my lady right' he smiled.

They ordered their drinks, Carla thought it better to order a glass of fizzy water, she didn't want to tempt Peter by drinking alcohol.

As they waited for their food, they chatted a little. Peter was toying with Carla's hand, stroking the skin between her thumb and palm absentmindedly.

'Your so different when your happy' Peter said softly.

"Aren't we all?' Carla said.

'No, yes, but you just, people misunderstand you' Peter said.

'Oh, no, Peter, I'm not called c hard faced cow for nought' Carla said.

'Oh, I'm sure you can be' he chuckled.

'But..' she said.

'But you can also be..' Peter said.

'Soft?' Carla said.

'Yeah, and cute, and funny' Peter said smiling.

'Well I wish more people thought of me like that' Carla said.

'Well, I do, that's what matters right?' he said.

Carla looked down.

'I suppose' she said, running her finger round the rim of her glass.

'Hey' he said, lifting his hand, leaning forward and gently stroking her cheek.

Carla couldn't help but giggle, putting her hand over his and moving his fingers to her mouth, resting her lips against the back of his hand.

Their 'moment' was interrupted by their food arriving.

'Thank you' Peter said pulling his arm reluctantly away from Carla.

'So, you and Leanne.. you have this huge wedding to plan eh, wedding of the century?' Carla said, nibbling on a piece of chicken.

'Carla, do you really want to talk about this..' Peter said.

'Well, we're going to have to some time aren't we' Carla said.

'Carla, I love Leanne..' Peter said.

'Then what's this' Carla asked.

'This is me falling for you.. me desperately wanting to stay faithful but finding it near impossible' Peter said honestly.

'Leanne's a good women' Carla said as Peter nodded.

'One of the best, but then there is you.. and I just feel, I look at you and all I want to do is pick you up and kiss you' Peter said.

'And is that worth risking your marriage for?' Carla asked.

'I don't know Carla.. I don't like talking about it, I.. just want to enjoy this evening with you, make it just about us' Peter said.

'Okay, okay..' Carla said trailing off and having a mouthful of her pasta and chicken.

An hour later

'Do you want dessert?' Carla said flicking through the menu.

Peter grinned. 'I thought you were my dessert' he remarked.

Carla looked up and cocked her head to the side.

'Oh really? We'll have to see about that' she said pursing her lips and rubbing her leg against Peter's under the table.

He laughed a little and waved a waiter over for the bill.

'Eager to get home?' Carla said.

'I might be?' he winked


	14. Chapter 14

_Guys I am so bad an sex scenes, I'll try and do something but honestly, I get all shy!_

**Chapter 14: I love you**

'Thank you for tonight' Carla said as they pulled up outside her apartment.

'Hey, don't thank me, it was my pleasure… and it's good to see you smile' Peter said genuinely turning the engine off.

'Well that's all down to you' Carla smiled opening her door and getting out.

Peter followed suit, 'I hope you have some decent coffee up there' he said gesturing up to her apartment.

'Hey, I stock the best in all of Manchester! Who do you take me for' she chuckled getting her key out of her bag and unlocking the main door.

'God it's hot in here' Carla said opening the door to her apartment, shrugging her coat off her shoulders and throwing her shawl onto the side.

'Not the only thing' Peter said as Carla flashed him a grin, going to open her balcony doors.

'I'll put the kettle on' she said walking over to her counter.

Peter gave her a grunt of acknowledgement, following her, and leaning against the counter.

She looked at him, watching her out of the corner of her eye.

'Not very subtle are ya' she chuckled, pouting a little.

'What?' he said as she reached for two cups.

'Nought' she laughed shaking her head.

He grinned standing up straight and shuffling up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck softly.

'Listen, Peter, I don't want to force you into anything.. you not comfortable with' Carla said, suddenly feeling a trickle of guilt as Peter held in her arms.

'Your not forcing me into anything Carla, I'm an adult, and I know what I'm doing' Peter said as she turning around his arms so she was facing him, their noses touching as he looked into her eyes.

Carla's eyes fell a little. 'I wish I'd found you earlier' Carla said.

'You've got me now, that's all that matters' Peter said pressing his lips against hers.

'The kettle's boiled' Carla said.

'Get you Delia.. but I think we can leave it' Peter said tugging her body closer.

Carla's arms wrapped themselves around Peter's neck.

'Shall we.. head in there' Carla said, her eyes flickering towards the bedroom.

'What do you reckon?' Peter said, a cheeky grin forming over his face.

'Oh.. I reckon it's a good idea' Carla said leaning in for a kiss and taking his hand, leading him to her bedroom.

As they entered her bedroom, Carla turned to face him.

'I love you Peter' she said looking up at him.

Peter paused for a moment, unsure of whether he could honestly the same. But a feeling, a mix of lust and something stronger filled him giving him the confidence to reply to her.

'I love you too'.

And with that his arms wrapped around her waist and he moved them to her bed, falling on top of her as their kisses grew stronger and more needy.


	15. Chapter 15

_This is my attempt at *juicy* aha I fail!_

**Chapter 15: Promises**

'Peter' Carla mumbled as she felt him enter her.

She smiled gently, stroking her forearm, his finger playfully running down her skin.

'You're beautiful' he whispered into her ear, kissing hear lobe softly.

She chuckled, one hand resting on his hip, as he peppered her with soft kisses.

She hoped he wasn't thinking of Leanne, that his mind was focused on no but her at this moment. She couldn't help feel a flutter of guilty, betraying her best friend, but Peter felt so right, so close to her, he seemed to her her where Leanne, where no one didn't. He'd recognised she wasn't happy within five minutes of really knowing her, whereas Leanne had been so wrapped up in her wedding she hadn't bothered to sit down and think about Carla. Her wedding..

Peter's roaming hands and soft whispers distracted her, she lost herself to him, quivering in his arms.

…

'Hey, your awake' Peter said, his strong arms wrapped around her as she woke up.

'Last night.. it was amazing' Carla said gazing up at him.

Peter nodded, 'It was' he said, turning onto his side so her could look at her properly.

'I don't want to have to give you back to.. her' Carla said. as Peter's eyes moved back and forth from her lips to her eyes.

'Don't think of that..' Peter said.

'Hard not to.. now I've seen what we could have' Carla said.

Peter felt his heart race a little, he hadn't though this through, she was right. He couldn't leave Leanne, hurt Simon. He couldn't end his engagement, Leanne was brimming with excitement for it, they had a future together.. a home.. a family. And then there was Carla who Peter had grown to love, adore over the past few months. He'd promised her something, what exactly her was unsure, but he had to let one of them down, but who would it be


	16. Chapter 16

_This is a RUBBSIH update but I'm going away so thought you all deserves one!_

**Chapter 16: Lost In You**

'Hey love, did you have fun without me?' Leanne said as she entered their flat.

Peter chuckled nervously 'No, how was your trip?' he asked hugging her.

'Great, Janice is well, seems to be having a ball in London' Leanne said running her hand through her hair and sitting down.

There was silence.

'Janice is looking forward to the wedding you know, she's going to give me away, she can't wait' Leanne gushed.

'Oh, right, yeah' Peter said putting his hands in his pocked.

'You okay?' Leanne asked as Peter nodded immediately.

'Good.. well then I thought me and you could get a take away for dinner with Si.. and then maybe.. go to bed early' she winked suggestively as Peter felt a pit in his stomach.

'Maybe another day Lean, I didn't sleep too well last night you know' Peter said.

'Aww without me you mean?' Leanne said pouting.

Peter chuckled. 'Yeah, something like that, anyways, it's lovely to have you back.. I need to run a few errands before.. yeah' Peter said wanting to leave.

Leanne frowned. 'Okay love, I'll get dinner for us, love you' she said kissing his cheek.

…

Peter leaned on the wall outside Carla's flat. He felt trapped suddenly. Being with Leanne he realised he couldn't live without Carla. All that time he'd wanted to be with her. But he couldn't hurt her, he couldn't, or Simon. He buzzed on Carla's flat number and waited to be called up.

'Peter.. is everything okay?' Carla asked as he was back much sooner that she'd expected.

'Yeah.. I just needed to get out the house you know?' Peter said.

'Leanne back?' she said.

'Yeah.. she kept talking about the wedding you know.. and she was so happy' Peter said.

'You couldn't do it could you' Carla said as Peter lifted his eyes to meet hers.

'No' he said straight.

Carla blinked.

'Come here' she said beckoning towards her.

'Carla.. it's so hard' Peter said as her lips met him and she kissed him passionately in an attempt to comfort him and show him what he was missing.

His hands snaked down her body and round her waist.

'Peter, don't give up on me, not now' Carla said.

'I'm not.. I mean.. I won't.. I just..' Peter stumbled over his words.

'I get it' Carla said.

'I don't want to have an affair Carla' Peter said.

'Then leave her?' Carla said.

'But.. ' Peter said.

'Then leave me?' Carla responded quickly with little emotion.

'You know I can't do that' Peter said.

'Then I think your greedy Peter' Carla said as he frowned.

'I will do it.. just not now' Peter said as Carla took a deep breath.

'Don't go home Peter, please stay with me' she said, her voice going soft as she pulled him close to her.

'I have to.. Simon' Peter said.

'Can wait half an hour.. just half an hour' her voice closed into a whisper as she kissed the corner of his mouth in a wanton manner.

He was immediately taken in by her seductive charm and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her back as they forgot their woes and became lost in each other


	17. Chapter 17

This is uploaded on my iTouch so hope it works. 'Oh god Peter' Carla said clinging to his body as they both climaxed. He found himself holding her close to his body; appreciating every minute he spent with her, in fear that he would soon loose her. 'Please don't go back Peter, not yet' Carla said, stirring the spoon in the coffee she'd made him. He sighed half-heartedly. This was the problem with starting an affair that constituted on such complex foundations, he had to make a decision, and soon, his upcoming wedding to Leanne was under a month away, and each fleeting moment he spent with Carla he found himself becoming more and more drawn to the broken women who's pain was concealed so well. Guilt was consuming him, on both sides. He cared deeply, loved Leanne, she provided him stability, was a wonderful mother to Simon, she loved him back and she'd supported him so many times. And then there was Carla, someone he'd known properly for less than two months, who's life, when you took a closer look was far from enviable, she'd admitted it herself, she didn't have a maternal bone in her body, she may have been wealthy and ambitious but behind those eyes was a desolate body aching for love; that need drew Peter in closer and closer until he found his heart crying out every time he left her, found himself thinking about her each and every day when it should be his fiancé that was on his mind. Carla sat beside him, passing him his coffee. Apprehensively she broached the subject they found easier to avoid. 'Have you come any closer to deciding?' Carla asked. 'Peter?' she pressed as he tapped his thumb against the mug in his hands. He paused, unsure of what to say, if he was honest he thought about it all the time, only he went round and round in circles, unable to bring himself to make the decision. 'No' he said, honestly. Carla looked down, she'd fallen hard for him, and she'd never fallen in love with someone in such a short space of time. He'd just clicked with her, his patience and caring nature enveloping her in a bubble of security that she was now too comfortable in. 'I love you' she said, her immaculate, glamorous, hard demeanour crumbling in his presence. 'I love you too.. only' Peter said. 'You love Leanne as well' Carla said. 'Three years Carla, it's been three years, can I really throw that all away?' he pondered. 'I don't know.. are you happy? Honestly? Paul and I were together 10 years, and we weren't happy' Carla said. 'I thought I was' Peter said thinking back to a few months ago when he'd proposed to Leanne. 'And now?' she questioned. 'Now there's you' he said despondently. She felt her heart sink, his tone so bleak. 'And I've ruined it for you, messed with ya head' she said. He looked up catching her melancholy response. 'No, Car, it's not your fault, you didn't plan this' Peter said. '..No but I didn't stop it' she said. 'Neither did I' he said, unable to bear the sadness in her voice, cupping her chin in his hands as though to comfort her. 'I'll make a decision, and I'll make it soon.. tonight' he said looking into her eyes. Her eyebrows dipped, her lips pouted and he couldn't resist planting one last kiss on her mouth before he left. 'You'll always be my Car, no matter what' he said, his parting words leaving her suspended in an oblivion she needed to escape. Carla put her glass down and pinched the bridge of her nose; a splitting headache coming on and she felt hot and flushes. She rolled her chair back and switched on her office fan, closing her eyes trying to ignore her period pain. Usually she didn't want anyone around her at this time, but right now, knowing their love was like a thread, about to snap, all she could think of was his arms around her, strong and soothing, his breath warm against her neck, his body fitting plush against her. When she looked up, he was standing there; Hayley gave her an eager nod and shut the door to her office. 'Are you okay?' he said noticing her pale skin and slightly flushes cheeks, the way her arm cradled her stomach and she leaned back in her chair, clearly uncomfortable. 'Fine, I'm fine..' she said, suddenly her pain became unimportant and all that mattered was that he was here. 'I've.. come to a decision' he said, his voice quaking and his mind frame clear. Carla swallowed hard. 'Get out' she said overcome by resentment, anger, hurt, betrayal. 'Carla, please' Peter said devastated by her reaction. 'I said get out' she said, unable to stop the solitary tear rolling down her cheek, taking it with it her mascara, leaving an inky trail down her face. 'I had to choose.. I didn't want to' Peter said as Carla turned away, feeling alone and used, in her heart she couldn't blame Peter but she'd found such safety in his love these past few weeks, at a time when she was at her most vulnerable, her break up from Trevor and the reason's for it still playing in her mind. 'Please go' Carla said, not wanting to look at him, knowing he was no longer hers, not that he ever was. 'Carla, please.. I didn't mean to hurt you.. but I've made a commitment to Leanne, and Simon' Peter said. 'I know, you've said your piece now go and get back to them' she said, her voice bitter. 'I won't forget .. us' he said honestly, wishing it hadn't come to this. 'Whatever' Carla said, the way he'd whispered 'I love you' to her so surely as he made love to her last night playing over and over in her head. 'You know, I'd be with you, if I could..' he said. 'You can' she said, desperate for him to hold her. 'In another life, for sure' he said, turning to leave. 


	18. Chapter 18

Peter looked across the pub, unable to take his eyes of the beautiful, exotic woman who sat in his peripheral view, hair tumbling down her back, chin resting gracefully on the palm of her hand, and yet it was her desolate, empty stare that drew him in – and he knew he was the reason she looked like that.

'She's being a right moody cow today, refusing to join us saying she has better things to do, and then I look at her and she's just sat their draining that stupid wine glass' Leanne ranted about Carla.

'Leave her aye, she looks like she's having a rough day' Peter said as Leanne rolled her eyes. 'Yeah but these past six months she's blown hot and cold too often for my liking..' Leanne said drumming her fingers on the table.

'Well, bet things are more complicated than you think' he muttered, wishing he wasn't the cause of Carla's pain, wishing that he hadn't had to make her choice, that he was living in the 'other life' he'd told they'd be together in.

'Anyway, enough about her, I can't believe our wedding is next week, exciting isn't it' Leanne gushed, her mood instantly lighting up.

'Yeah, it is' Peter said though his heart was aching, he just couldn't share Leanne's excitement, he couldn't see this wonderful future they supposedly had, not now he'd discovered Carla, felt the exhilarating flutter his heart experienced as he looked at her, the electricity coursing through his veins as he touched her, the longing in his body as he kissed her, the protective desire he felt when she opened up. He wished he'd never discovered it, never seen her for who she was because now he was struggling to let go and give his heart entirely to Leanne, Carla's hands were holding onto a piece of heart he never knew existed.

...

'You look gorgeous!' Michelle grinned as Maria pinned the final clip into Leanne's hair.

'You think?' Leanne smiled.

'Totally, Carla don't you agree' Michelle said standing back to look at Leanne.

'Lovely, you look lovely' Carla said, hiding the jealousy she felt, she hurt and the pain.

'Oh thanks girls, you know I couldn't have done this with out you.. now I think we should treat ourselves to some bubbly ' Leanne said holding up her dress so she could teeter over and pour the drink into the waiting glasses.

'Could've gotten stronger stuff' Carla said as Leanne scoffed.

'I don't want to stumble down the aisle!' she laughed.

'Probably a good idea not too!' Maria said as Carla sighed silently to herself.

'Anyway, you sure you're not trying to upstage me?' Leanne asked Carla jovially.

'Funny Leanne' Carla said, for once feeling less than beautiful.

'Well, you are looking particularly nice today' Leanne said, slightly annoyed at how pretty Carla looked, she was wearing a tight indigo dress, clinging to her figure, accentuating her curves, her hair was curled loosely and her make up was subtle, bringing out her green eyes and sharp cheekbones.

'The lads are certainly going to be pleased!' a tiddly Michelle said as Carla decided to get up and 'powder her nose'.

...

'Peter stood at the alter, waiting. Only he didn't know who he was waiting for.

'Couldn't look more nervous if you tried pal' Keiran said patting his back.

Peter chuckled.. 'Something like that' he said, imaging his fiancé walking down the aisle, followed by the ebony goddess behind her. The lump in this throat refused to go away and he wished she wouldn't be there, watching on, defeated.

'_I love you baby, I love you so much' he'd whispered as he kissed her neck, the silky gown she'd been wearing falling off her shoulders. He allowed his kisses to slowly make their way down the sweeping curve of her neck to her shoulder blades, appreciating the warmth, the seductiveness of her soft skin._

_'I love you too.. I just wish you were mine' she'd replied, her voice sultry but an unmistakable sadness tainting it's authenticity._

_'You are..' he'd replied, the lust overbearing, making him oblivious to the pain his ignorance was going to cause._

His thoughts took him away and when he next regained focus, the church was full, the music started and the doors opening, revealing Leanne, arm in arm with Janice, making her way slowly up to towards him.

He looked into her eyes, sparkling, radiant, effortlessly captivating and beautiful, they held his gaze, brimming with love. Only they weren't the eyes he should have been looking at, they belonged to the one person he shouldn't be locking his gaze with, but the trouble was he couldn't help it, she'd completely and utterly drawn him in.


	19. Chapter 19

_Just a short one, might update again tonight!_

His throat was dry, all eyes on him as they waited for him to say how vows. His hands began to tremble and he could feel his heart hammering inside his chest as he realized this wasn't right. Marriage was a commitment, something he now considered important, he'd messed up before, let his past wife.. wives down, he'd been foolish and naïve and how he was here today, his doting fiancé in front of him waiting for a reply for which he could not give.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.. but I can't.. I can't lie.. I can't.. oh god, I've messed up, I've let you down.. this can't happen' he said stumbling over his words making little sense to a devastated Leanne as Carla watched on silently, her body flooded with guilt and surprise, desperate to hold a tearful Peter, and apologize to a trembling Leanne,

Peter rushed past her, his pace quick as he walked down the aisle, needing to get out of the place that had troubled him so much over the past weeks. He leaned against the uneven stone walls of the chapel, inhaling deeply as it dawned on him how stupid he'd been, why he hadn't manned up and told Leanne before, rather than stringing her along, wishing he could forget his actions over the past few months.

He felt a tender hand brush his forearm, slipping down until her hand was in his, it wasn't a triumphant touch, but a reassuring one, he tightened his grip around her hand, squeezing it in response, gently bringing his hand up to hold her head as it rested against his chest, his fingers mingling with her ebony hair as they breathed together in unison, together at last.


	20. Chapter 20

'I still love her you know' Peter said, sinking in to Carla's sofa as she leaned against her kitchen counter.

'I know you do' she responded quickly.

'My feelings for her haven't changed.. it's just I can't live ignoring these feelings for you' Peter said.

'But you can live ignoring you're feelings for Leanne?' she questioned.

'I think I can' he sighed looking up at her for a moment before breaking their eye contact.

Carla smiled silently to herself, she felt guilty, but her love for Peter overruled those feelings.

'But Carla.. I've decided, for now, me and you, well, we need to.. ease off a bit' he said as she frowned.

'What do you mean?' she asked, suddenly confused.

'I need to sort out things, think, and I don't think you and I flashing our relationship in public will help' he said as he saw her lips tremble in disappointment.

'We'll still see each other, but just.. quietly eh, for now I don't want anyone knowing, least of Leanne' he explained.

'For how long?' She whispers.

'As long as it takes for me to feel it's the right thing to do Carla, you know this isn't easy for me, I've just ended what some could say were the best three years of my life, I've crushed Leanne's heart, I've turned Simon's world upside down, I love you, I really do and I'm going to show you that, but you need to give me the time to come to terms with that I've done and try and pick up some of the pieces that are left' he said.

'Oh Peter, I know, I'm sorry.. it's just.. I'm in shock you know.. I thought I'd lost ya and then suddenly you were there again..' she said.

'I'm sorry I hurt you Carla, you know, I didn't want to, we.. we came together because you were hurting and then I just hurt you more' Peter said.

'No, no no, Peter you didn't hurt me, well, you did when I thought you'd gone, but you brought me back up from a place I wasn't sure how to get out of and.. since Liam.. I've never felt this way since.. never had that instant connection with someone where you just know they are the person you're meant to be with.. I should be thank you over and over' she said.

He smiled slightly, he may have been a mess in his head, but she was the reason he'd been unable to recite his vows and say 'I do', and she was the woman he intended to love and honour for the foreseeable future.

'Listen, I better go Carla, I need to go and speak to Dad and Simon.. and Leanne, if she'll let me' Peter said.

'Where are you going to stay tonight?' she asked him.

'Not sure, I mean, I don't want to kick Leanne out, and I doubt Simon will want to be with me tonight.. so I might kip at Dads' he said.

'You can stay here..' she suggested.

He looked up at her.

'Not tonight eh Car, I don't mean that.. in a bad way, but I need to think, I've hurt to many people tonight, it'd feel wrong' he said as she looked despondently at him.

'But I can hold you.. and I can tell you it's going to be okay' she said as he stood up and walked up to her, cupping her chin in his hand.

'I know, and part of me would like nothing more than to hold you back and sleep with you by my side, but I need to be alone, just for now okay' he said, moving his forehead until it rested against hers, their noses just touching.

'You be good now, and just, bear with me' he said before kissing her softly and making his way out of the flat.


	21. Chapter 21

I can't be bothered to write out Peter and Leanne/ Peter and Ken talking, so the short is, Leanne is devastated, Peter's has told her he just can't do it but wont say why. Ken is obviously surprised and disappointed, but Peter's keeping mum about the real reason he's broken it off with Leanne.

Carla glanced over at the bookies as she pulled up her car outside the factory. It had been a week since Peter had broken it off with Leanne at their wedding, and she'd barely seen him. She knew he was busy, spending time with Simon, trying to explain to his son why he and Leanne were no longer living together, and she knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help wish he'd draw himself away for one moment to see her.

'Hey..' her thoughts were cut off by a despondent voice. She spun round on her heel, taken aback by a straggled looking Leanne in front of her.

'Leanne.. hey, are you okay' she asked before instantly regretting it.

Leanne shrugged, looking down and biting her lip.

'Leanne.. I'm so sorry.. I haven't come to see you.. it's just.. I wasn't sure.. how.. you know?' Carla said trying to come up with an excuse for why she hadn't come to comfort her best friend in her time of need.

'It's okay.. I just need.. a friend right now' Leanne said.

'Oh Lea, you know you've got a lot of those.. come er', do you want to come in.. have a brew?' Carla said, although she knew she had lots to get through she felt obliged to offer Leanne some of her time when she'd neglected her role as a friend this last week.

Leanne received a few sympathetic smiles and nods as Carla ushered her into her office.

She poked her head round the door, 'Make us a couple of brews please Seany, ta' she said before returning to Leanne.

'How 'av you been.. coping?' Carla asked, her ability to mask the truth so well rehearsed from past practiced.

'Umm.. not well' Leanne said her eyes brimming with tears as Carla looked down.

'It was so sudden.. and I don't know why?' Leanne said, a sob escaping her mouth.

'Why it happened?' Carla said softly as Leanne nodded.

'He was excited, he hadn't let on he had any doubts before, and then he humiliates me infront of the entire church' Leanne said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

'Oh Lea.. have you spoken to him?' Carla asked, having not heard from Peter since their last meeting a week ago.

Leanne nodded. 'He said he was sorry, and that he did love me, just it didn't feel right and that he couldn't pretend it was, and that he was grateful for everything I'd done for him and that I'd always be Simon's mum' Leanne sobbed as Carla's heart broke at the pain she'd caused her friend.

'I thought we had a future.. we'd be a family, we were talking about kids the other day, kids.. how could he do this to me?' Leanne said, almost questioning herself.

'Maybe.. maybe he's done the right thing though?' Carla said apprehensively, unsure of how Leanne would respond.

Leanne looked up, 'What do you mean?' she said.

'Well.. surely it's better he.. did this now than in a couple of months when you would be married and it would be much harder..?' Leanne said.

'Carla!' Leanne said, her eyes red.

'What? Leanne I know it's hard honey, believe me, I've had my heart broken many times, but I look back and think it could have been so much worse' Carla tried to explain, trying to relieve some of her guilt.

Leanne bit her lip. 'But I love him so much, and then there's Si, oh Carla you should see hi, he doesn't understand, he's so confused and all her wants is for Peter to come back and it all to go back to normal' Leanne said.

'Kid's are resilient Leanne, trust me' Carla said.

'How would you know?' Leanne frowned, her tone almost bitter.

'I was one once, me Mam had countless boyfriends, most druggies, addicts of some sort, I was beaten black and blue, forced to..' Carla trailed off. 'Listen, all I'm saying is relationships break down all the time.. he's bound to be upset but he will come through it, just like you will' Carla said tapping her finger on the bridge of Leanne's nose, her dirty secret eating away at her.

Leanne gave her a half-hearted smile. 'I hope so' she whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

Right, I have a few thoughts of were this is going to go, but I'd really appreciate it if any of you could share you're ideas, and I'm beginning to lack motivation but I really want to keep this fic going as long as I can! And I feel awful, I haven't thanked you all for your lovely reviews, I'm glad you're still enjoying it

'Peter, I miss you, it's been a week now, you free tonight? x' Carla sent the text, hoping she'd get a reply soon. She couldn't help feel neglected by him, she just wanted to spend some time with him, love him.

She sighed, and stretched out her legs, leaning back into her office chair. Glancing at the clock she decided everyone could go on their break, including herself. Putting her phone in her cardigan pocket, she stood up and went to tell her workforce they could go.

She locked up, and headed over to Dev's. Scanning the shelves, she decided on an expensive bottle of red. Placing it on the counter she was greeted by Sunita.

'Heya love, just this?' Sunita asked.

'Packet of those too ta' Carla said pointing to the cigarettes behind her.

'Didn't know you smoked..?' Sunita questioned grabbing the packet and totalling up the bill.

'I don't, I just feel like some' she said, she'd never been addicted, but whenever she felt down or stressed, she found them some comfort, just like alcohol. God how she missed Liam, with the packet of cigarettes in her hand she remembered the pair of them, crouched down on the steps of some bar, sharing a fag in an intoxicated state.

As she was walking across the road back to the factory, she saw him. He was crossing the road, and she ran up to him as best she could in her heels.

'Peter, wait up' she said as he turned round.

'Hey..' he said as her face looked sombre.

'I've missed you.. I've wanted to see you' she said.

'I've missed you too, just been busy trying to get Si to talk to me..' he said.

Carla looked down. 'Oh, is it bad?' she asked.

Peter shrugged. 'He's beginning to understand I think, just it's hard for him' he said as she put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

'Are you free tonight?' she asked.

He looked down. 'I had no plans' he said.

'Come round, please Peter? I hate seeing you like this.. and I thought I was the reason you did what you did' she said.

'Yeah.. you're right, I'm sorry, I'll be round at 7ish okay? I want to see Si again, spend a bit of time with him' he said as she nodded.

'We need to talk.. work this out' she said.

'I meant what I said last week, we need to keep this under wraps for now.. until everything's settled down' he said.

'I know, I agree, I spoke to Lea yesterday' she said.

'Oh… how was she, she barely says a word to me' he says.

'She was.. sad' Carla said as his eyes narrowed with sadness.

'I hate what I've done to her, she doesn't deserve it' he said.

'No, no she didn't, it's my fault' Carla said.

Hearing the guilt in her voice he looked up. 'No, it isn't, what's happened has happened, and we can't look back, Carla, I made my choice, if it was anyone's fault it was mine, now you hold your chin up, for me' he said, resisting the urge to kiss her.

She could see the faintest hint of love in his eyes and nodded.

'I love you' she whispered.

'I love you too Car, and we'll get through this, we will' he said with a nod.


	23. Chapter 23

_Okay this is a bit of a shitty chapter, genuinely I've lost my way with words today!_

Peter wandered towards Carla's flat. He'd been reflecting on the past week, how angry and resentful Simon was, and how upset he'd left Leanne. He realized though, he hadn't given much thought to Carla, and although she couldn't be his priority at the moment, he still needed to give her some time with him, seeing as she was the reason he'd made the decision to abort the wedding.

Carla smiled as her buzzer rang, she'd been waiting for Peter all day since bumping into him earlier.

She heard his footsteps ascending up the staircase, opening her door expectantly. He gave her a small smile as he saw her leaning seductively against her door.

'Hey..' he said cautiously.

'How are you?' she said, putting her feelings and obvious needs aside for a moment, sensing his hesitation.

'I'm.. bearing up' he said as she nodded.

'Well that's a start.. isn't it? How's Simon?' she asked.

'The same, but he's agreed to let me take him out on the weekend, spend some time with him, I'm hoping this will maybe help us build a few bridges' Peter said sitting down.

Carla gave him a reassuring smile. 'I'm sure it will Peter, Simon adores you.. I feel so guilty for doing this to him..' Carla said.

Peter sighed. 'It's not you're fault.. it's mine, I'm the one who had an affair, the one who made the decision to leave Leanne' Peter said.

'Yeah, but I was the reason weren't I?' Carla said as Peter chuckled.

'You could say that' he said, relaxing a little.

Carla sensed the slightly lighter mood and walked over to him, sitting on his lap and playfully putting her arms around his neck.

'Yeah I've missed you n'all' he said, following her lead and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She leaned in to rest her forehead against his; pausing for a moment before letting her lips touch his. He permitted her lips to linger on his for a moment before tilting his head a little and deepening the kiss, reminding himself of what she tasted like. The kiss became more needy, Carla's fingers holding passionately to Peter's neck, as her tongue desperately duelled with his. She pulled away, raising her head so Peter's lips could meet her neck, he sucked erotically on her exposed skin, pulling her body closer to his.

'Stay the night with me' she asked him, kissing his nose tenderly.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea Car, Dad will only ask questions..' Peter said.

'You're a grown man Peter, and I'm sure you can think of a good excuse, stayed with a mate.. isn't exactly a lie' she said, her breath hot against his skin.

'Well, you're bed is a lot more comfortable than Dad's couch..' Peter said.

'And you can have me, to yourself, all night long, doing whatever you want to me' Carla whispered teasingly into his ear.

'Whatever I want?' he responded with a cheeky wink.

'Absolutely anything.. providing you make it worth my while' she said biting her lip, her eyes falling down his body then back up to his.

'Doesn't sound like a bad deal then..' Peter said swallowing hard, his arousal growing by each minute as she ran a finger down his arm.

'No, it doesn't, does it?' Carla said, toying with buttons on Peter's shirt.

Peter put his hands over Carla's, stopping her a moment.

'Car, you know.. I'm sorry, I've been distant this last week.. and I know it's not easy for you either.. and I love you, you know that right?' he said, his mind flitting back to the past few months and how they'd grown from acquaintances, to friends to lovers.

'Oh Peter, I know and I understand.. and, I'm not letting you go, not now, not ever' Carla said pressing her lips to his and letting him carry her into the bedroom


	24. Chapter 24

_Okay - so firstly, thank you to all the lovely reviews I had since I last reviewed. Secondly.. I haven't updated in absolutely ages - I apologies for this but my writers block is at an all time high! I want to say I'll keep this up but I can't promise! This chapter is basically a semi filler to get me back into it and a bit soppy but.. I can't help it.. #carter are so damn cute and holy shit they're getting engaged in the show *spazzes out* This is dedicated to Little_Moranian :)_

* * *

><p>Peter carried Carla into the bedroom, delighting in her playful giggles, laughing for the first time he had all week. His body collapsed over hers on the bed, his hands finding hers and pinning them up against the pillow as he kneeled between her legs and kissed her neck both lovingly and passionately, moving his lips along her jaw line and delicately rubbing against her lips.<p>

He smiled as she let out a pleasurable sigh, he hadn't thought about how much she'd missed him and he was glad they could finally be together. She was right - she was the reason he'd not gone through with his wedding and they had to try and make a go of it.

'I love.. you.. Car' he mumbled through their kiss, letting go of her hands and moving them down her body to her waist.

'I love you too.. you said I'd find someone.. you were right' she said raising her knees and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands now free, she moved them to his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt.

' I was right wasn't I.. just you didn't have to look far' he said, moving his nose to her ear and nudging it gently before flicking his tongue against her ear lobe as she pushed his shirt off his broad, toned shoulders.

'Not far at all..' she whispered running her finger nails down his chest, lingering at his belt.

He grinned, giving her a little nod of approval as she slid her fingers into his belt loops and pulled his belt open..

* * *

><p>'I tell you what, last night with you was perfect.. and more than reminded me of why I did what I did' Peter said as the pair lay, their bodies entwined in bed.<p>

'I'm glad I can satisfy you' Carla chuckled happily.

'You can.. but it's not that Car.. it's not just about sex' Peter chuckled, but his tone was serious.

'I know..' she said.

'It's you.. you don't think enough of yourself, you're just beautiful, inside and out' Peter said as rosy blush crept up Carla's cheeks.

'See, look at you blushing' he said rolling onto his side and kissing her softly.

'Not many men have spoken about me like that.. that's all' she said.

'It only took me five minutes to see you were special, we just clicked huh?' Peter said as Carla nodded, beaming.

'Peter.. I know you want to take things slow.. and I completely get that, I do.. but how long.. do you think?' Carla said as Peter sighed.

'Truthfully Car, I don't know. I hate keeping us a secret, I want nothing more than to be able to show you off in public.. but I need to get back on track with Si, and even then, I can't just announce I've got a new girlfriend.. plus.. I don't even know if we should pretend we've just started seeing each other rather than announcing we've been having an affair' he said as Carla sat up, nodding.

'I can wait baby, I promise.. it's just so hard, knowing you're across the road and I have to wait for stolen moments' she said as he agreed, giving her a gentle nod.

'One day, we won't have to do that darling, I promise' Peter said softly.

* * *

><p>Peter came through from the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist. Carla raised her eyebrow, biting her lip at the sight.<p>

'Something smells good..' Peter said looking at Carla.

'I made your favourite' Carla said pushing the coffee cup towards him.

'Our favourite' he corrected her as she chuckled.

'I know you have to get back in a bit Peter.. but can we do this again soon, please?' Carla asked as Peter put his coffee down and walked towards her, putting his hands on her waist and tilting his head.

'I wouldn't dream of saying no, last night.. made me realise we need to do this more often, I thought.. this weekend, Lea's having Si.. so we could go out… on a proper date, not like the last one, this one will be proper, my treat' Peter said.

'I think I'd like that very much..' Carla whispered initiating a kiss..


	25. Chapter 25

This is a crazy quick, and not proof read update. It is SO ridiculously embarrassingly cheesy and cliche but I seriously couldn't hep it. Cringe all you rlike!

* * *

><p>'Meet me round the back of fresco's at 2, Peter x'<p>

Carla smiled softly down at her phone, glancing at Peter's message. She wondered war he had planned. She hadn't seen him for a few days and it had been so hard not to rush round to his, but she knew it'd only cause problems in the long run.

She clocked off work early, leaving Hayley in charge, popping back to her flat to freshen up and change her clothes. She still felt a need to impress Peter, even though he often told her she was beautiful without all the makeup and designer clothes. She couldn't quite believe him.

Peter smiled as he saw her, drew imprecisely as always, in leggings, knee length boots and a pale pink chiffon shirt. He pulled up next to her, tapping the window of the passenger seat to get her attention.

Carla smiled as she saw Peter, opening the passenger door and slipping in beside him.

'I've miss you' she said, leaning over to catch his lips in hers.

'I've missed you more.. it's been hell not having you to cuddle up to, to kiss when Si's flips out at me' Peter said.

'Oh baby, how's it going?' Carla asked.

'It's alright, he stayed at mine last night, we managed to talk a bit, he's still hurting though, he doesn't understand' Peter said.

'I'm sorry' Carla said, softly, playing with Peter's hand.

'Hey, don't you be sorry, I chose all this Carla, and I don't regret it, how could I regret you?' he said leaning in and kissing her.

'Thank you' Carla said between their breathy kisses.

She could feel Peter smiling against her lips, getting lost in the moment of his cushioned kisses.

'Anyway, let's get going' Peter said, pulling away.

'Where are you taking me?' Carla chuckled.

'I'd surprise you, but you don't like them, I'm taking us to the park, for a picnic' Peter said as Carla snorted.

'A picnic?' she said.

'Oi! Don't knock it!' Peter said as Carla softened.

'You are cute' she chuckled as Peter grimaced.

'I'm not cute!' Peter said.

'You are, and gorgeous, and sexy, and handsome' she grinned, stroking his cheek as he drove.

'That's more like it' Peter smirked, pulling up outside the local park.

'Come on' Peter said, getting the bag of food from the back of the car and taking her hand.

Carla smiled, it was nice to be public with him, not have to worry what people thought.

'What if we're seen Peter?' Carla asked.

'We won't be.. and if we are, I don't think I can take not being able to just love you anymore' Peter said as Carla giggled like a love struck teenage, letting Peter guide her to a corner of the park.

He put his jacket out for her to sit on, helping her down in her treacherous heels.

Carla smiled as she watched him unpack the plastic bag, getting out a punnet of strawberries, clotted cream, some fizzy non alcoholic wine, and some pretzels.

'I know you hate me calling you it, but seriously Peter, you really are adorable' Carla smiled, leaning over and kissing him before he had a chance to respond. She felt his hand cup her cheeks, slowly pushing her to the ground, so he was leaning over her body.

She didn't want it stop but she could feel it was getting too hearted for public as his hand gripped her side.

Gently, he pulled away, smiling down at her, her cheeks slightly flushed.

'More of that later..' Carla said suggestively as Peter leaned on his elbow, reaching for the strawberries'ys and cream.

'Oh, god, you are so cheesy' Carla said as he proceeded to dip the strawberry in the cream, teasing her by bringing it to her lips, gently coaxing her mouth open.

Carla let her tongue slide over the base of the strawberry, knowing that however embarrassing this would look from afar, Peter was enjoying every moment of it.

'You're so hot' he said, as she sucked on the strawberry.

'Mm, you think so Barlow?' Carla asked.

'I know so' he said as she chuckled, moving to lean against his chest.

'I can't wait until it's all out in the open, do you reckon Simon will ever like me?' Carla asked, curiously.

'I'm sure he will, one day, but I'll warn you, he's a stubborn chap, and I'm not sure he'll take to you that quickly' Peter said as Carla let out a little sigh.

'Hey, love, it's what we had to expect, he's only 9, and Leanne's his mum, in his eyes, it'll just take time, huh' Peter said stroking her hair.

'I know, I just wish it was easy' Carla said.

'Since when is easy fun' Peter said making Peter chuckle.

'Are you free tonight?' she asked.

'Totally, can Is tay at yours?' Peter asked.

'You don't even have to ask, I've had you a pair of keys cut, I'll give them to you when we're home' Carla said as Peter grinned.

'So I can come and surprise you whenever I want?' he asked as her eyes sparkled and she nodded.

'Whenever you want' she repeated, kissing his lips softly as the sun began to set.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you so so much for the reviews, I'm blown away but the response this fic gets! This chapter is especially dedicated to Kat as she's not well at the moment and I want to cheer her up! I hope it lives up to your expectations! :)

* * *

><p>'Let me just go make my bed' Carla said, pulling her lips away from Peter's softly as they entered her flat.<p>

'And why would you want to do that.. when we're only going to make it messy again' Peter smirked, his eyes sparkling with a cheeky glimmer.

Carla pursed her lips seductively, 'Mm, you reckon so do you Mr?' she asked as he chuckled, leaning in once more to kiss her.

'I know so' he said, his hands running expectantly up the back of her top.

'I love.. you.. so.. much' Carla said in a breathy whisper, as they seemed unable to break their kiss for longer than a second.

Peter pulled her closer, deepening their kiss, his lust for her uncontainable.

'I love you more' he said as she smiled, her lips swollen from their kiss and her eyes glowing.

'Let's go next door' she said, her cheeks reddening a little in anticipation.

'Why do it there when we can do it right here?' Peter said, his lips forming a smug smirk.

'Here.. what.. right here?' Carla said, breaking away from Peter for just a moment, hoisting herself up onto the kitchen counter she'd been leaning against.

Their eyes met and Peter smiled at her, struggling to contain his obvious arousal for her.

'You really are one of a kind Carla Connor' Peter said, his voice growing low and husky as he allowed his eyes to devour her beauty.

She let out her infamous dirty giggle, pulling him forcefully towards her by his collar and gazing into his eyes.

'Show me how much you love me then' she said, her voice undeniably demanding.

Peter swallowed, sometimes, he just couldn't take how god damn sexy she was.

'Yes captain' he said, slowing mock saluting her as his eyes fell descended down her body.

* * *

><p>Carla's head shot up, her breath laboured, her skin dewy as she leaned back on the counter, her chest rising and falling heavily.<p>

Peter's hands gripped her thighs as he watched her come down from her electric high.

'That was amazing' she said, panting a little, her hair falling over her shoulder.

'Tell you what, this beats the bed' Peter said as she chuckled, sliding off the counter.

'I'm too hot' she said as he smirked, watching her naked body as she went to open the doubled doors of her balcony.

'Now if that isn't confidence, I don't know what is' Peter said as Carla stood, leaning against the door, looking out at the night sky for the entire world to see.

'Come here' she said as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

'A view like that, almost makes me want to move in with you' Peter said as she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

'You should' Carla said hopefully.

'I've got a little man who wouldn't be best pleased' Peter said as Carla chuckled.

'Mm, a little man who's going to hate my guts' she said as Peter sighed.

'I think you should get to know him, in fact, the sooner the better' he said as Carla pondered.

'I don't know Peter' she said.

'How about you pop round to mine tomorrow, say you're coming to see how I am, he'll be none the wiser and it'll give you both a chance to get to know each other a bit better' Peter said.

'I could do.. I suppose, I'll see' Carla said.

'That means no, tell me you're coming' Peter said as Carla groaned.

'I'll make it worth your while..' Peter said as he felt Carla relax a little.

'Well when you put it like that…' she said.

* * *

><p>'Oh hey, Carla, come in' Peter said, giving her a smile that said it all.<p>

'Hi.. Peter, I thought I'd pop by, see how you were doing..' she said, trying her best to keep it as friendly and as least suggestive as possible. That kid knew far more than he should, she didn't doubt he'd be the first to pick up on any chemistry between the pair.

'We're alright, aren't we pal' Peter said ruffling Simon's hair gently.

'Suppose' Simon said, still missing Leanne.

'Oh well. that's good.. aye, I brought you some cakes from the cafe' she grinned, trying her best to appease Simon.

'What kind?' Simon asked, looking up.

'Oh well there's a custard slice, and a chocolatey one and an eclair' Carla said handing him the box to see for himself.

'Can I have the eclair?' Simon asked, looking at Peter.

'Don't ask me' Peter shrugged.

'Course you can, they're for you' she said as Peter gave her a reassuring smile.

'Do you want a brew Carla?' Peter asked her.

'Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks' she said putting her bag down as Simon looked at her.

'So.. how was school Simon?' Carla asked, unsure of what else to say.

'It was okay, we're learning about the Romans' Simon stated as Carla tried to give him an encouraging grin.

'Oh.. wow, is it interesting?' Carla asked him.

'A bit. Didn't you study it?' he asked her with a frown.

'Oh.. probably, but that were a long time ago you see' she said.

'You don't look old' Simon said as Peter laughed as he brought the tea over for him and Carla.

'Why thank you Simon, I'll take that as compliment' Carla said as Peter winked at her.

'Dad can I play my x-box now?' Simon asked, turning to his father.

'Yeah, go on then' Peter said, tilting his head towards the kitchenette, gesturing for Carla to join him.

'That went well' he said quietly as she looked at him awkwardly.

'Did it? Looked to me like he wanted to end that conversation pronto..' she said as Peter chuckled.

'He's a kid, he just got bored, no, I think he likes you' Peter said.

'I'll just keep buying him eclairs and cakes then, if that'll keep him sweet' Carla said as Peter took her hand, away from the prying eyes of Simon.

'Just be yourself and it'll be okay' Peter said softly.


	27. Chapter 27

Would have liked a few more reviews but here's the next chapter. It's not quite what I said I'd do for Kat (dedicated to her again! :) ) but I hope it's alright!

* * *

><p>Deirdre made her way across the road, towards Carla.<p>

'Carla!' she shouted. Carla looked up, giving Deirdre an awkward smile. She couldn't help but feel awkward around the Barlow's knowing deep down she was the reason Peter and Leanne's wedding hadn't gone ahead.

'Hi.. Deirdre?' she said stopping.

'Hi love, look, you haven't heard from Leanne have you? She's been so quiet since.. since the breakup, you don't know how she's coping do you?' Deirdre asked.

'Oh.. no, no I don't, I haven't really seen much of her to be honest' Carla said. She'd been avoiding Leanne, she didn't regret a thing with Peter but she couldn't help feel achingly guilty for being the cause of all this.

'Right.. well if you do, let her know we're here for her' Deirdre said as Carla laughed nervously.

'Surely you can say it yourself, I mean she's looking after Simon' Carla said, her tone slightly accusatory as she became defensive.

'Yes, but she isn't exactly eager to come round to ours incase she bumps into Peter.. anyway.. thanks' Deirdre said as Carla looked down.

* * *

><p>'I felt so guilty Peter!' Carla said as Peter sighed.<p>

'Well you're bound to, so do I, but look, I didn't come here to talk about her, I came here to see you' Peter said.

'Sorry' Carla said as Peter lounged on her couch.

'Si's got a school play next week, I thought you could come along' Peter said as Carla laughed.

'And what will you tell him, Carla's decided to come along and watch your play?' Carla said sarcastically.

'Well.. yeah, look, you and him need to spend as much time together as possible' Peter said.

'Yeah but, his school play?' Carla said.

'Carla, Simon's a huge part of my life, you need to make an effort with him' Peter said as she sighed in annoyance.

'So am I coming along as your friend then?' she asked him.

'Yeah, I think that'd be best' Peter said.

'Fine, I suppose it wouldn't hurt' Carla said, not looking forward to it.

'No it wouldn't, it'll benefit you in the long run' Peter said.

'It'll benefit us Peter, us, or had you forgotten about that' Carla said frustrated.

'For gods sake Carla, why are you so mardy today?' Peter asked her.

'Me? It's you who wants to keep us all secret and in the dark, are you ashamed of me?' Carla asked.

'What?! No Carla, of course I'm not, you know the score, we've spoken about this before' Peter said failing to see why she couldn't understand him.

'Oh yeah, that score' she scoffed.

'Simon Carla. Simon. I owe it to him to let him recover from mine and Leanne's break up' Peter said.

'The heavenly Leanne!' Carla said with an angry glare.

'Don't be like this Carla!' Peter said hating this conflict.

'Like what? Oh you know what Peter, can you just go' Carla said turning away from him.

'Carla!' Peter said, thrown by her attitude.

'I said go!' she said as he shook his head and left the flat.

* * *

><p>'Who is it?' Carla said, answering her buzzer.<p>

'It's me, let me in love' Peter said.

Carla sighed and allowed him to enter.

She heard his footsteps as he made his way up the stairs.

She looked up as he came in, she felt overwhelmingly guilty for her behaviour earlier but was so proud to say anything.

Peter approached her, he was holding a small, beautiful bunch of apricot roses in his hand and wearing an awkward smile on his face.

Carla looked down, 'I'm so sorry' she muttered as he reached her.

'No, I'm sorry, maybe I'm pushing this all too soon' Peter said as she shook her head.

'Peter, I were in a foul mood and I took it out on you.. and Simon, Peter I was an ungrateful bitch' Carla said as Peter pulled her head into his chest.

'They smell beautiful' Carla mumbled, appreciating the moment, his warmth a slight comfort.

'I think me and you need a night away, away from all this chaos and drama, just me and you, and we can talk things through, work out a plan huh?' Peter said as Carla pulled away from him.

'Sure you don't want to dump me now?' she said as he shook his head.

'I gave up my marriage for you, so despite the fact you can be a right mardychops at times, I'm not willing to let a hissy fit here and there ruin us' he said as she smiled slightly.

'I'll try not to do it again..' she said as he smiled and kissed her lips.

'Good..' he said as the pair looked at each other lovingly.


	28. Chapter 28

So here is an update - it's dedicated to Kat, and I think I shall continue to dedicate this fic to her because it's her own fic that I draw a lot of inspiration from and the promise of her wonderful updates genuinely spur me on! Just keep swimming bro ;)

I actually realised a big error in my writing.. in the chapter 26 it may have come across as though Simon and Carla had barely spoken.. having not updated in a while I forgot about my earlier chapters where they had made a cake together and interacted - so I'll stick to my original portrayal of Simon knowing Carla as Peter's friend, and it won't be quite as awkward next time I write them together!

* * *

><p>'Oh Peter, baby, this is so perfect' Carla said taken aback by his lovely romantic gesture.<p>

He'd driven her down to the coast, and left her browsing in a shop as it got dark and he set up his little plan for her.

When he'd come to collect her and walked her down to the beach she'd blushed and melted at the sight of several blankets scattered on the sand, with cushions and candles.

'I wasn't sure it would be your thing or not..' he said as she shook her head.

'I might be a hard face cow 99 percent of the time but I've still got a heart' she said as she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips eagerly.

He led her over to the blankets, taking her hand as she kicked her heels off and snuggled up to him, her body nestled into his as he reached and pulled one of the blankets over them.

'You're a proper romantic aren't you' she said, looking up at him, her eyes sparkling with love and happiness.

'You make me romantic' he chuckled as she shook her head.

'Soppy git' she said resting her head on his chest.

'Look Carla, about the other day..' he said as she pressed her finger to his lips and narrowed her eyes in a sexy manner.

'Car..' he mumbled against the pressure of her finger.

'Wait..' she whispered softly, removing her finger and gently parting her lips, letting them gently mould against his.

He let out a soft groan and responded, kissing her slowly, the sound of the waves in the background and the amber glow of the candle light making the moment all the more special.

'I love you' she said, pulling away and looking into his eyes.

'And I'll do whatever it takes to make this work, me and you.. and Simon, I love you Peter and you showed me what it's like to feel loved again, I wasn't sure I'd fine that again.. so thank you' Carla said as he slowly gave her a lopsided smile and looked at her almost in awe.

'What..' she said feeling awkward at his silent response.

'You.. you're amazing Carla' he said as she giggled nervously.

'Why..' she said picking at the fabric of the blanket.

'Because.. because I know this is hard for you, Simon.. it's a massive change to your lifestyle' Peter said.

'Oh Peter, when I first started having feelings for you.. and as it got more serious I knew Simon would have to come into it.. if it ever became serious, I just never imagined it would and so I wasn't prepared and I'm not good with kids' Carla said.

'Yes you are, Carla you're so much better than you think you are with them, Simon likes you Carla, he really does, he's just awkward at the moment as he's trying to get to grips with me and Leanne not being together and he's a stubborn little thing' Peter said.

'But when he finds out about us..' Carla said.

'He'll be difficult, I'm sure but he will understand, eventually.. and so will everyone else.. as long as we make it seem we got together after I left Leanne..' Peter said.

'You reckon we can?' Carla said with a little smile.

'Yeah, I do.. because we love each other, we just have to be careful' he said as she smiled and allowed him to gently push her down onto the sand so she was lying on her back. He leaned over her and kissed her lovingly under the stars, hoping that it would indeed be alright..


	29. Chapter 29

Right.. so this idea was proposed by Kat and it works perfectly in this fic! Dedicated to her off course;) Sorry for the delay.. I've skipped forward a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Carla was busy getting herself ready for Tracy's birthday party. It was being held in the Rover's.. and that was the only reason she was going, for a few drinks and to see Peter who'd she'd been spending a lot of time with recently.<p>

She'd seen Simon a few times briefly and they'd been getting along well, only Simon didn't have any idea that Carla was going to become his.. somewhat kind of step mum in the next few months.

She did herself up, opting for a mid thigh length black dress, clinched in the middle, accessorised with chunky silver jewellery and heels. She wished she didn't have to hide her affection for Peter but she knew for now.. this is how it'd have to be.

* * *

><p>'Hey handsome' Carla whispered quietly into Peter's ear as she entered the pub, joining him at the bar.<p>

Peter felt a shiver of excitement rush down his spine as her skin brushed his, her voice silky and seductive, her words slipping from her tongue like sand through his fingertips.

She smiled slightly at the way he seemed silenced by just her presence, chucking at the way he'd gone rigid and self conscious.

'Relax big boy, no one's going to hear' she said, straightening up and looking up at Stella as she came to take her order.

'Glass of red thanks' Carla said as Stella's eyes flickered between the pair and she went to get a glass.

'You look nice' Peter muttered, very aware of the many people surrounding them in the pub.

'Nice? I was hoping for a bit better than that!' Carla said as Peter laughed nervously.

'You look beautiful but I'm trying not to rouse anyone's suspicions!' he said as she shook her head, smiling at Stella and handing her the money for her wine.

'You need to chill out, I bet I could do more than whisper a few compliments in your ear and no one would notice..' Carla said with a smirk.

Peter felt himself twitch in his boxers just at her words, her effect on his growing more each day.

'I don't know about that..' he said as Michelle entered the pub, spotting Carla and making a beeline for her.

'Hey babe' she said, kissing Carla's cheek and nodding at Peter.

'That's my queue to leave, enjoy the party ladies' Peter said as Carla began to feel annoyed at the way he was dismissing her advances and being so against her speaking to him. They were friends in people's eyes, why should it matter if they spoke?.

'Hi' Carla said, coldly to Michelle.

'Well don't throw a party for me.. god' Michelle said as Carla sighed.

'Sorry' Carla murmured, picking up her glass.

'You got glammed up then' Michelle said noting Carla's slick, sexy appearance.

'Thought I ought to make en effort, that's all' she said, sitting down, looking at Peter from the corner of her eye, glaring at him when he did the same.

'Doubt I'm going to stay long if I'm honest, bit tired' Michelle yawned as Carla nodded, 'Me neither probably, this is a bit dull' she said.

'Yeah, well, I thought I'd come for a drink and a chit chat with you then head off' Michelle said as Carla nodded, drinking her wine.

* * *

><p>Carla got up, 'going to the toilet'. She smiled at Ken and Deirdre as she passed the, gently tapping Peter on the shoulder as he spoke to Sally who was wittering on about something or another.<p>

Sally got the hint, turning away to bore someone else.

'Anyone would think you're avoiding me' Carla said, looking directly into Peter's eyes.

'I'm not..' he said, trying to avoid her eyes, the way she was looking at him was intense and more than the way a friend would look.

'You are, we can talk you know.. people aren't going to know we're together' Carla said as Peter hissed for her to be quiet.

'Someone could hear!' he said as she sighed angrily.

'No they won't, stop being so ridiculous, I just want to talk to you, we haven't spoken all day' Carla said as Peter looked down.

'I'm sorry, I was busy, off course I want to speak to you but what with everything that's happened I still think we need to be careful, we'll go public when the time's ready' Peter said as Carla rolled her eyes.

'Woah, I wasn't saying let's announce our relationship, I just said stop acting all awkward and distant' she said.

'I'm not! Peter said as Ken came over to see them.

'Hi, Carla, how are you?' Ken said as Carla leaned back a little.

'Hiya Ken, I'm alright.. you' she said, glancing at Peter who's cheeks had reddened slightly.

'Carla was just going to the ladies' Peter said, slipping past them, leaving Carla even more annoyed and dumbfounded.

'Sorry, I'll let you go' Ken said, narrowing his eyes a little at the way Peter had left so soon.

'Yeah.. I'll catch you later Ken' Carla said, heading into the toilets.

* * *

><p>Tommy grinned as he saw Carla standing at the bar alone, looking beyond gorgeous, as usual. He licked his lips, walking up to her, leaning against the bar beside her.<p>

'Alright gorgeous' he said, as Carla kinked an eyebrow and looked at him as though she was about to laugh.. but then she saw Peter's gaze on her and Tommy and she smirked.

'Mm, I'm alright, bit lonely stood up here all on me own though..' she said as Tommy chuckled.

'Let me buy you a drink then.. keep you company' he said, moving in slightly closer to Carla who gave a flirtatious giggle.

'Mm, please, a vodka and coke please' she said as Tommy nodded, gesturing Tina over.

Tina looked at Tommy, and then at Carla, knowing too well what Tommy was like and the way he was with Carla.

'No chance mate' she mouthed a Tommy before getting them their drinks.

'So.. you enjoying this party..?' Tommy asked, trying to strike up conversation with a sultry brunette.

'Not really.. you?' Carla said with a snigger.

'Nah, bit dead really.. there are better things we could be doing' he said boldly making Carla silently choke on her drink at his forwardness.

'Oh really.. like what?' she said, leaning in and whispering in his ear, her eyes locked on Peter's jealous stare. Peter watched her, feeling his insides twist in knots at the sight of another man getting close to her.

When he couldn't take anymore, he walked forward, giving Tommy a stern look and putting his hand on the small of Carla's back, surprising her. 'Carla, mind if I have a word?' he said, interrupting the pair.

'I do actually' she said as Peter chuckled.

'Well.. it's important' he said steering her away from her admirer...

* * *

><p>'I don't want to talk to you' Carla said, speaking through the intercom of her flat, knowing it was Peter.<p>

'Let me up, Carla please' Peter said as she shook her head.

'No, I'm busy' Carla said bluntly.

'Well I have keys.. remember you gave them to me.. ' Peter said as she growled.

'Well you better not use them, I said I'm busy' she said.

'Carla, we need to talk' Peter sighed, leaning against the wall outside Carla's block.

'No, you want to talk' Carla said, biting her lip in frustration.

'Let me in' Peter said firmly, responded by a moments silence before she finally buzzed him up.

* * *

><p>Peter pushed the door open, finding the living room empty. Carla walked into the room, ignoring Peter as she went to the kitchen, squatting down and making a face at the food in her fridge before going to her cupboard and pouring herself a glass of wine.<p>

Walking over to her, Peter stood and watched her intently.

'Carla' he said, warily.

'What?' she said coldly.

'Oh don't be like this, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for pushing you away, I'm just no good with these things' Peter said.

'No, you're shit' Carla quipped back as Peter bowed his head.

'I'm not ashamed by you.. god who would be, you're beautiful, funny.. kind, it's just I'm not ready to let everyone know about us, if the situation was different I'd bloody show you off to the world, but for now I need a bit more time' Peter said as Carla blinked back tears.

'Don't cry..' Peter said going up to her, alarmed at her suddenly emotional state.

'I love you so damn much and I don't know why' she mumbled, unsure of why she was crying.

Peter chuckled nervously, using his thumb to brush away her tears. 'And I love you.. more' he said with a smile, pressing a tentative kiss to her damp lips.

Carla reached out, hugging him tightly to her as though he'd disappear any moment.

'What's gotten in to 'miss hard as nails' tonight' Peter teased affectionally, running his hands through her hair, giving her a soft smile.

'I don't know! You.. you're like a flamin' drug..' she said as he shook his head, cupping her chin.

'I think you could do with a bit of tlc huh' Peter said, taking her hand, cocking his head to the side, gesturing towards the bedroom.

Carla smiled cheekily through her tears, managing a sniffling laugh as Peter grinned.

'That's better..'.


End file.
